Hermione's Changes
by Shadow Wolf Dreamer
Summary: Hermione is starting her 7th year but it will be completely different now that she has had several changes over the summer. please read and review. pairing HGSS HGDM... MA themes IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Also slightly OOC... PAIRING CHANGED was HGSS is HGDM I'm sorry it just kinda happened while I was writing please don't hate me!
1. What a Summer

Hermione Granger was ready to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just received her letter stating that she would be Head Girl, but as she read on she found out the Draco Malfoy was to be Head Boy. "No doubt Severus Snape's doings", she thought to herself. She tossed the letter aside and pulled out her Head Girl pin and clipped it to her new robes.

Though Hermione had been noticing changes in her body since the beginning of the summer she didn't think it would, by the end, be as drastic of a change as it was. She was now 5' 7'' and very curvy. She had a C cup almost a D, and her derriere had shaped up, most likely do to the fact that she started going on daily runs around her neighborhood.

She had bought all of her school things a week before and had already completely read all of her books. But aside from her body changing her magic had changed as well, when she first went to Ollivander's wand shop she was told to come back each year to see if her magic had progressed and if so she would be getting a replacement wand. Well she had indeed gone back to his shop this time and her wand wasn't as effective as normal so she got a new one. Her new wand was 11 inches, black mahogany with vine like almost snake like patterns and had a 1/3 dragon heart string, 1/3 phoenix tail feather, and 1/3 Basilisk scale, as the interior. She was shocked to say the least to find her interior to be so dark, so to speak but she didn't question Mr. Ollivander he was the expert after all. He had told her that her wand could be dangerous if in the hands of the wrong person. But most dangerous if in her hands when she was angry due to her new found abilities with Dark Magic

She had also become wittier over the summer. If she wasn't witty enough to begin with she was even more so now, but in a cunning and almost conniving kind of way. She had sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore about her wand switch; she also mentioned her thoughts being so… well Slytherin like. Professor Dumbledore replied not long after saying that when school began after the welcoming feast she could come to his office and try on the Sorting Hat again to make sure nothing was wrong.

But the biggest change of all over the summer was the letters she received from Harry and Ron, Harry had told Hermione that she was ugly and that the only reason he was friends with her was so he could cheat off of her. And Ron had said that he used her for a good snog and fuck every now and than and to cheat off of for homework as well. Hermione had been crushed at first but eventually she realized that deep down she new it all along and that is why she had sheltered herself to an extent.

Hermione also straightened her hair everyday with the use of magic of course and applied a generous amount of make up. She was ready for Hogwarts and anything that Harry and Ron could throw at her. Than again if they decided to be complete scum she had loads of dirt on them that she could spread around the school.

She now had 2 hours before the train to Hogwarts departed and she hadn't had her morning run yet. She used her wand and with a quick flick she was changed and ready for her 15 minutes endurance run. As she walked out of the doors she yelled and told her mom where she would be. Her mom did the typical be careful honey and hurry your train leaves soon speech. Hermione rolled her eyes and started her run. As she ran her thoughts were on Harry and Ron and their low ethics. She smirked and continued to run.

The run went by quickly. Hermione arrived back at her house in exactly 15 minutes. She walked in the house and dashed upstairs for a shower before her train ride to Hogwarts. She showered and changed within 15 minutes. She flicked her wand and her hair dried and styled itself straight and sleek very shiny and healthy, it reminded her of Lucius Malfoy's hair when he was up to par on his looks. She smirked into the mirror and realized that she looked like a woman a well endowed woman. She liked her new look.

She stepped out of the restroom and her mom hollered up the stairs, "Hermione you have an hour and a half to be at the train station you should probably be going now." Hermione sighed and grabbed her neatly packed trunk and with a flick of her wand it shrunk to the size of a wallet and she placed it in her pocket. She walked down the stair and her mom looked at her with an approving smile. Hermione hugged her mom and said her good byes as a taxi arrived out the front doors. Hermione gave her mom one last hug and darted out of the doors.

She sat down in the back seat and told the taxi driver, "Kings Cross Station please."

The taxi driver nodded and started on the hour long car ride to Kings Cross Station. Hermione stared out of the window into nothingness and was lost in thought as familiar sights passed her by. The ride went by faster than Hermione had hoped for some reason she was dreading the train ride. She arrived at Kings Cross and paid the caddy his 57 dollar fee and stepped out onto the bustling street. Hermione didn't pay the driver another thought as she walked toward the station. She kept her trunk at its tiny state so she could maneuver more easily.

She went straight for the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She dashed through the barrier and emerged on the other side to see a huge old fashioned steam engine train. Hermione walked to the train to find a compartment because she didn't have anyone to wait for since Harry and Ron disowned her.

She was one of the first to arrive. She walked to the front of the train knowing that she and Draco would have to share a compartment for the train ride because of their Head Girl and Boy duties. But that didn't bother Hermione because she had also found out something when she did a little research over the summer. She wasn't a muggle born at all. Her parents were both squibs from two families of purebloods. Their families didn't exactly disown them they just forced them to change their last name, Hermione's real last name is Dergonia from her father but her mother's real last name was Serpentina. So in reality Hermione was as pureblood as they come just from two squibs that became squibs because of an unforgettable curse that erases the witch or wizard in question's powers. They must convert to muggle life and forget about the wizarding world. The curse was placed on her parents by a group of Order Members who were fighting Death Eaters and her parents got caught in the cross fire.

Hermione had been sitting in the compartment going over the info in her head trying to figure out the best way to tell the Slytherin house if she wound up being transferred after trying the Sorting Hat on again. She would have to get it put down in words by Professor Dumbledore so they would believe her. Then Snape could also sign the paper so to speak or she could even have Dumbledore announce it to the whole school then no one could really question it.

Yeah that's what she would do have Dumbledore announce it to the whole school when the timing was right. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the compartment door closing. She looked up and saw Draco's sneering face. She smirked a signature Slytherin smirk and waited for him to say something. "Well I if it isn't Granger. I can't believe they let a Mudblood be Head Girl," Draco arrogantly stated.

"Well look who it is. The arrogant little ferret boy who thinks he's God. I'm shocked they let a rule breaking loser like you be Head Boy," Hermione wittingly replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Not a bad come back from a Mudblood."

Hermione smirked and said, "If only you knew."

Draco looked at her questioningly, "If I only knew what Granger?"

Hermione sneered and said, "You'll know when the time comes. Now sit so we can wait for the little Prefects to come and get their duties. By the way I despise Potty and Weasel now just thought I'd throw that out there."

Draco looked at Hermione in utter shock. He then asked, "Why on earth would the Golden Girl hate Saint Potter and his side kick Weasel-bee?"

Hermione's face fell for a split second and she regained her composure and said, "Well, to make a long story short they… well here I'll just let you read the letters yourself." She then pulled out her new and very awesome wand which got Draco attention. She flicked it and the two letters that Ron and Harry wrote her appeared. She handed him Weasel's first,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have decided that it is time for me to tell you the truth of why I even talk to you. The only reason I talk to you is so I can cheat off of you and get a good Snog when I want it. You are worth nothing more than that in my eyes and I never want to talk to you again. I hope you have a good life you filthy little Mudblood. Also don't write back because I won't read it._

_P.S. "You're Ugly and A worthless Mudblood"_

_Ronald Weasley_

Draco looked up at Hermione in utter shock. She smirked and said, "That's not the worst of it. Here read this one."

Dear Hermione,

I also wanted to write to you to tell you that I want nothing more to do with you. You are nothing to me and never have been. Each time we need something done you may indeed figure out what's wrong or how to do it but now we can do it on our own. Ron and I don't need the likes of you anymore. I hope your Mudblood self can live with yourself knowing that all you were to your so call "Closest Friends" was a sex bitch and our easy way out of homework. Good bye and Good riddance.

P.S. "You're Ugly and I hate you!"

Harry Potter

Draco handed the letters back to Hermione in shock that her closest friends and companions had abandoned her. He almost felt sorry for her but he then realized who she was and sneered. "So Potty and Weasel finally came to their senses huh?"

Hermione glared and said, "At least I had friends that could be spoken to. Crabbe and Goyle are blundering offs that can't even read or write properly."


	2. The Switch

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had too. here's the newest update... enjoy and please review.**

* * *

_Draco handed the letters back to Hermione in shock that her closest friends and companions had abandoned her. He almost felt sorry for her but he then realized who she was and sneered. "So Potty and Weasel finally came to their senses huh?"_

_Hermione glared and said, "At least I had friends that could be spoken to. Crabbe and Goyle are blundering offs that can't even read or write properly."_

* * *

Draco looked at her in shock. She was right and he didn't have a valid come back so he sat down and shut up for the time being. Hermione stood up and pulled out her truck and with a flick of her wrist it was normal size. She opened it and pulled out a list of Prefects names and a list of duties that were scheduled out. She closed the Trunk and flicked her wrist again and the truck was back to wallet size. She handed Draco the list but he didn't seem to be looking at her list. He was staring at her newly changed and rather sexy body.

He hadn't noticed before but she was in a very nice outfit that showed curves and all. She was wearing solid black jeans and a black form fitting shirt with a beautiful Cobra entwined with a beautiful Black Dragon on it. Draco recognized the Cobra and Dragon from some where. They seemed familiar in a pureblood family symbol kind of way. He pushed the thought away as his eyes fell on her cleavage when she bent over her trunk to retrieve her list. She stood up and he then noticed her every perfect curve. She had changed a lot over the summer and he knew Potty and Weasel would regret disowning her, if only for her looks.

He snapped back to his senses and took the list. Hermione rolled her eyes at his reaction but she knew it would be the reaction of almost all the males in the school when they realized who she was and how sexy she was. She intended to make Potty and Weasel-bee regret ever treating her like they did.

Hermione and Draco were snapped out of their thoughts when the door to the compartment opened and both of them saw a head full of red hair and smirked. It was Ron coming to get is Prefect duties. Hermione smirked and looked at Draco with an expectant glance. He smirked and stated, "Well look who it is blood traitor Weasel-bee has come to apologize to his dear friend Hermione."

Hermione nodded her thanks. Weasel looked up at Hermione just realizing who she was. His jaw dropped and he said, "Damn 'Mione you look good."

She smirked and said, "Don't give me that shit Ron just a week or two ago you sent me a letter saying you hated me and that I was ugly so don't even try to suck up to me now. Because this is what I think of you and Harry for that matter, I think that you both are bumbling idiots that can't take care of yourselves. And you Ronald are the worst in bed of any one I've ever fucked."

Ron stared wide eyed and jaw dropped. He couldn't even reply. Hermione was standing up in front of him in all her sexiness and she was bashing the shit out of him. Next thing he knew Draco was standing beside her with his arm around her possessively, he then said, "Weasel, I don't know what possessed you to throw this away but I must say she is a sexy bitch and an excellent Fuck."

Ron was floored never in his life had he expected to see Draco and Hermione even remotely together. He turned to leave but was stopped by Draco who handed him a time table and said, "Oh and send my regards to Potty while your at it."

Ron froze on the spot for a moment then stormed out of the compartment saying every curse word in the book. When the door closed both Draco and Hermione burst into fits of laughter. Hermione looked at Draco as he looked at her and said, "I know those symbols on that shirt. Both of them are from pureblood families. Everyone thought they died out but I remember what really happened now and I also know what you are you are one of the Dergonia family. Your parents are the squibs that got caught in the cross fire and had to revert their magical living to non-magical because of a spells that hit them."

Hermione smiled at Draco and said, "Well needless to say I'm shocked I didn't think you'd know that but you did. That's great so now you'll stop calling me a Mudblood right seeing that I'm a Pureblood anyway."

Draco smiled briefly and said, "Ya Hermione I'll stop calling you a Mudblood, but until the whole school knows of your background I'm not going to be very nice to you around others."

Hermione smiled and said, "I understand, but I will assure you that the whole school knows with in the next week or two… and I am going to be trying the Sorting Hat on again now that my history is known to me and my magic is that of a Dergonia and a Serpentina who are well known in the Slytherin community."

Draco nodded understanding what she wanted, she wanted out of the house with Saint Potter and side kick Weasel-bee. The rest of the Prefects came in as the train reached its steady speed. The Head Boy and Girl introduced themselves and handed out time tables with their schedules on them and bid them all farewell. Once they were all gone Draco said, "I should probably go and find Goyle and the others but I think I'll stay here with you since you don't have anyone else to stay with."

Hermione smiled and thanked him. They sat across from each other in silence for most of the ride. Hermione laid down on the seats and drifted in and out of sleep for awhile as did Draco. Until the compartment door burst open and in walked Pansy Parkinson Screaming, "DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH THAT MUDBLOOD?!?!"

Draco sat up quickly and said, "Because I'm Head Boy and She is Head Girl and Head Boy and Girl have to stay in a compartment together."

Pansy glared but nodded then turned and left. Draco looked at Hermione and apologized for the way Pansy acted. Hermione looked at her sports watch on her left wrist and said, "Well I expect we'll be arriving in about 45 minutes so I'd say it would be safe to change into our school robes."

Draco nodded and stood up to leave but Hermione spoke up, "You don't have to leave. I can change with a flick of my wand and so can you."

Draco looked back at Hermione and nodded again. Hermione had her wand out already and with a flick of it her sexy jeans and shirt were replaced by the school uniform. But her skirt was shorter and her shirt was unbuttoned so that it was lower cut. Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly. Draco then flicked his wand and his school uniform was on. Hermione couldn't help but admire him because Draco Malfoy was indeed a good looking guy, regardless of how much of a jerk he could be.

By the time they had finished looking each other over the train started to slow so Hermione and Draco stepped out of the compartment to ensure that the Prefects were doing there job and also to insure that no one got hurt on their bustle off of the train. Hermione and Draco took their places at each end of the train and when it stopped the Prefects were in place as well. They ushered everyone off of the train and to their designated areas. Hermione and Draco were the last to leave. They waited patiently at the back for their ride in a carriage. They ended up riding together just the two of them. Hermione didn't have a problem with it she had grown accustomed to Draco. Once they reached the stairs and they exited the carriage Draco looked at Hermione and apologized, "Sorry 'Mione, but now I must carry on my I hate Mudbloods self and at the moment to the school you are still a Mudblood so. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione nodded her understanding and they walked into the huge Oak door paying each other no mind. When they entered the Great Hall they glared at each other before they went their separate ways. Hermione went to the Gryffindor Table to sit by herself while Draco went to the Slytherin Table to sit with his friends.

Hermione sat down and received several glares from a variety of people. She saw Ron and Harry and they were smirking quite contently. Hermione paid the glaring individuals no mind and focused on Dumbledore as he stood up to welcome them. The first years had already been sorted and now time to eat. Dumbledore gave his welcome speech and food appeared. Hermione not being that hungry at the moment ate some fruit and vegetables, she continued to receive glares from various people but again she continued to pay them no mind.

Once everyone had finished their meals Dumbledore dismissed everyone save for Hermione whom he wanted to speak with. Hermione sat patiently waiting for the crowd to die down enough so she could get to Dumbledore. Once she reached him he smiled and said, "I know about the letters that Ron and Harry sent you and I wanted to say that I am very sorry. Now then follow me and we will see if the Sorting Hat made a mistake with you." Hermione nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore into the back room that Professor McGonagall stores the Hat after the first years were sorted. Dumbledore indicated for her to sit down on the stool as he picked up the Sorting Hat.

Hermione stepped up to the stool and sat down. Dumbledore placed the Hat on her head and once the Hat fell over her eyes she could hear the familiar voice in her head, "So you don't think you belong in Gryffindor anymore? Well you could be right. Let me see what is in your head. Hmmm… well I see that you don't get along with any of the Gryffindor students anymore and you have just found out that you are pureblood. Well isn't that interesting. Well I must say that with your cunning and witty mind you would be perfect for Slytherin but you also have the smarts for Ravenclaw. ………….. Well I'd say you would get along better in Slytherin so "SLYTHERIN! It is."

Dumbledore took the Hat off of her head and smiled at her and said, "Well you may now go down to the Head of Slytherin House and speak with him about the new changes. Then he will escort you to the Head Boy and Girl Dorm. Good night Miss Dergonia. I will be announcing your new House and heritage tomorrow morning. So don't be late for breakfast. Good night."

Hermione stood practically dumb founded that Dumbledore was going to announce her heritage tomorrow and that she was now also the Head Girl for Slytherin, so for the first time in History the Head Boy and Girl are from the same house. Hermione smiled to herself in triumph and turned toward the Dungeons. She walked toward Professor Snape's office to explain her change of house and her heritage.

She reached the door to Snape's office and reluctantly knocked on the door. She heard the silky smooth voice of her now Head of House, "Enter."

* * *

A/N: **Cliff hanger. please review and I'll update asap. thanks readers and love ya. -**_Shadow Wolf Dreamer-_


	3. Talk with the Potions Master

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold and into the dark yet surprisingly inviting office of her Potions Master. Professor Snape looked up at her and gawked for a moment before his composure hardened, "Granger, What pray tell are you doing in my office?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Well first off Professor I'm not a Granger anymore. My official last name is Dergonia and I am of Pureblood. But the biggest shock of all is that I was resorted after I had a few changes in myself over the summer and I am now a Slytherin. Not to mention "Saint Potter and Weasel-bee" disowned me so I am a new student to you I will no longer be the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio… I'd say that position is now taken by Ginerva Weasley. I am also to remain Head Girl… On Dumbledore's orders I was told to come and inform you of your new student."

Severus Snape the Potions Master of Hogwarts was shocked into silence for the first time in his life by Hermione Granger well Dergonia now, the insufferable Know-it-all. Now she was his insufferable Know-it-all and Slytherin would for sure win the house cup this year.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Well Miss Dergonia to hear this change of events. Honestly from the first time I had you in class I knew you were not a Muggle born. But I didn't know how to prove it or where to look to find the information. But now that it has been settled I will lead you to your Dorm which you will share with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and waited patiently for Professor Snape to lead the way. As he stood up from behind his desk he kept eye contact with Hermione. He passed her slowly and they brushed against each other so lightly that to Hermione it felt like a light caress to her hand. Severus felt her soft skin against his hand only briefly before he turned his head and walked toward the door. He heard Hermione's soft foot steps behind him as he led her to a portrait of a Cobra and Dragon with a border of a Slytherin type snake. He spoke the password, "Culebra y Serpiente."

The Portrait hole opened and he ushered Hermione inside. He then said, "Tell no one your password. Have Draco show you around and I'll see you tomorrow in class. Good Night."

Hermione nodded her good bye and stepped inside to see a very poshly decorated common room. She called Draco's name and heard a reply from a side room. She walked toward his voice and opened the door to see Draco sitting on a couch in front of a muggle entertainment center that had been spruced up by magic. She smiled and said, "Well Draco it is final. I am no longer a Mudblood and I am also in Slytherin." Draco had been watching the TV when she had announced her new place in Slytherin. He spun around to face her with complete shock on his face. He half smiled half smirked and said, "So Professor Dumbledore is going to announce it to the school tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and Draco smiled a genuine smile. He motioned for her to come and sit with him to talk so she did. She sat down next to Draco and saw that he was watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. She smiled as that was one of her favorite shows. She looked at Draco and said, "Well now that I am in Slytherin I suppose we will have pretty much all of our classes together."

Draco looked at her and smirked than nodded. He then said, "Well tomorrow morning you can come and sit with me and my crew. I'm sure first thing in the morning Dumbledore will announce your new heritage and your new house for that matter. So I'd say before to long we would need to go to bed. And this is our entertainment room by the way. It's actually a lot like the room of requirements. Say you want to read, if you think about reading before you open the door, when you open it the room will be like your own personal library. In my case I like to watch some TV before bed and in the mornings I like to do a little weight lifting for health. All I gotta do is think it and it is."

Hermione nodded her approval and said, "Well, before I get to comfy I'm going to go and take a relaxing bath."

Draco nodded and watches as she left the room. Hermione walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to the huge pool sized tub. She pulled out her wand and summoned clean cloths for her to put on after her bath. She flicked her wand again and her cloths were gone. She stepped to the bath tub and slid into the hot water lightly. She cut the water off as the tub was full and sat back and relaxed.

She closed her eyes and a muggle song popped into her head and she started singing…

"_If there were no words, no way to speak  
I would still hear you_  
_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life I have been waiting for all you give to me  
You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I would give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love my Valentine_

_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you my Valentine Oh  
You're all I need my love, my Valentine Oh"_

She didn't notice the door to the bathroom open. Draco walked in as he had heard her singing, and he did indeed find it rather amazing. He sat down at the edge of the tub and looked at the top of her breasts that were showing just above the bubbles. Hermione had just finished the song and was humming the last note when she opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her.

Her eyes widened in shock and she said, "What are you doing in here?!"

"I over heard you singing and thought it was rather amazing so I came to hear it better and I was about to leave but you kinda opened your eyes. So now I'll be leaving," he said retreating toward the door.

Hermione looked at him in shock. With on last glance at her he turned the handle and called over his shoulder, "You really do have an amazing voice. You should sing more often."

He then stepped over the threshold and left Hermione to her bath. She smirked when she realized that Draco had walked in on his once sworn enemy while she bathed and he seemed to enjoy it. She kicked off of the wall and started to swim a few laps in the pool. After she swam about twenty laps she conjured a hair nourishing potion to cleanse and to condition. She used the cleansing potion first and spread it evenly through her hair. She ducked under the water once the potion was in her hair for the suggested 5 minutes. She immerged to see Professor Severus Snape standing at the edge of the pool staring down at her with his piercing gaze.

Hermione sank into the water up to her neck and looked at Professor Snape expectantly. "Professor… sir… may I ask why you are here?"

Severus smiled and said, "Hermione you may call me Severus now that you are of age and you are Head Girl. And I'm here to request a visit from you after you are finished with your bath. We need to discuss a few issues."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes Severus I'll be there in approximately 30 minutes."

Severus nodded and turned and disappeared through the threshold. Hermione grabbed her conditioning bottle and smoothed it through her hair and let it set for 5 minutes. She ducked under the water yet again and removed the conditioning potion. She emerged from under the water and saw both Draco and Severus standing at the edge of the tub. They looked at her expectantly. She smirked and said, "My I help you gentlemen?"

Hermione had a thought and started to swim around occasionally showing some leg or upper thigh. She had both men transfixed on her every move. She then said, "Now may I ask why you two are in here watching me bathe? Well I'm actually swimming right now… but that's beside the point… why are you two watching me?"

Severus was the first to snap back to reality. He then said, "Well Miss. Dergonia I was actually going to tell you that we could discuss our issue now but I think I'll be going and I'll see you in 20 minutes."

Hermione smiled as he left then looked at Draco and said, "And may I ask why you are here watching me dear Head Boy?"

Draco smirked and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't let Snape have all the fun."

Hermione smirked and said, "Is that so. Well then now that he's gone why don't you step outside and wait for me. I'll be out momentarily, promise."

Draco gawked at her but complied and stepped out of the bathroom. Hermione waved her hand and the door locked so she could get ready in peace. She flicked her wrist with her finger pointed and the water began to drain from the bath. She climbed out and conjured a fluffy towel. She wrapped the towel around her. She picked up her wand off of the floor and flicked it and her body was dry. She pointed toward her cloths in a heap on the floor. She flicked her wand and her long Pajama pants and tank top style pajama top and her undergarments were magically on her. She smirked and flicked her wand again and her hair was straight and silky.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and approved. She could walk around the castle in this without worries of feeling exposed. She tucked her wand in her pajama pants pocket and walked toward the door as the last of the water drained from the tub. She opened the door and saw Draco sitting on one of the couches reading a book. She smirked and said, "I'm going to talk to Severus I'll be back."

Draco looked up and nodded. He saw her night cloths and was thankful for the book that was in this lap for her cloths showed her curves and that made his pants seem tight on his member. He watched her every move as she stepped out of the portrait hole and closed it behind her.

Hermione walked toward her new Head of House's office. She reached his door and knocked softly and heard his silky reply, "Enter."

Hermione opened the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk reading a book. She crossed the threshold and said, "You wished to see me Severus."

Severus couldn't deny how smoothly his name rolled off of her tongue. He looked up at her and smiled. He had to maintain his self control. He then said, "Yes Hermione I did. I wanted to discuss the announcement of your new house tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore told me to inform you that you will be acknowledged highly and will be sitting at the staff table for the rest of the year simply because of your new found background and your Head Girl position. Not to mention, to make it not so weird Draco will have the option of sitting at the Staff table as well. But he isn't required to, you are."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "I'll be what? I don't understand why my new position and heritage make me special."

Severus stood from his desk and walked around it to stand directly in front of her. "You see Hermione you are a descendent of two thought to no longer exist pureblood families. Both of these families were, and now that you are back, are very powerful and wealthy. You will be treated like royalty before long. Your family is actually wealthier than the Malfoy family."

Hermione's jaw dropped yet again. She smiled and said, "Well this is an interesting turn of events. I was once just a Know-it-all and now I'm a sexy, powerful, and wealthy Know-it-all."

Severus couldn't help but smile at her remark. Not smirk but smile. He then said, "Well now that you have been informed of that, you may now go back to your quarters if you deem it necessary."

Hermione picked up on his offer and said, "Are you offering me a chance to sit and talk to the infamous snarky and cruel Potions Master?"

Severus looked at her and nodded and replied, "I think snarky is taking it a bit far don't you think?"

Hermione smirked and said, "No actually that was generous. I'll give it to you like a Gryffindor; in most if not all Gryffindor's eyes you are a snarky, cruel, heartless, Greasy Haired Git, and an Over Grown Bat! But to me you were just harsh."

Severus was taken back by the fact that she had shared the names with him now if he heard a group of students talking about an Over Grown Bat then he would know it was him they spoke of. "Well if it isn't wonderful to know that I've scared the name calling into those pathetic Gryffindors."

Hermione smirked at his remark and laughed. Severus couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He then said, "Well if you would like to sit and speak with a Greasy Haired Git than you may follow me to my personal quarters."

Hermione regained her composure and nodded. She followed Severus through a side door of his office and to a very elegantly yet sparsely decorated room with a black leather sofa and a large leather sitting chair. She looked around and said, "You live here? Wow… this is so subtly beautiful. I like it."

Severus smiled and said, "Now Hermione before you get any weird ideas you and I have to get a student teacher bond to make up for the last six years I put you through hell. So don't think you're here for any other reason, ok."

Hermione looked at him oddly as though she was shocked he would think she would think he was up to something. She smirked and said, "Dear Severus I would never think such a thing. You're my teacher now after all and to do something so vial would be against the law."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "Well actually Hermione now that you are of age it isn't illegal just not moral."

Hermione looked at Severus in shock for a moment and said, "Well that's beside the point, point is I would never think of something so… awkward."

Severus then decided to change the subject do to the fact that they were on a weird yet to him it was an oddly touchy subject. He then said, "So how do you feel about being our new Slytherin princess?"

Hermione looked at him oddly and said, "Well I find it amazing that I have such powerful a background. But I am indeed enjoying my new aspect of magic and new found power among the students. The moment my true heritage is mentioned to the rest of the Slytherins no doubt I'll be receiving lots of special treatment as their way of apologizing for how cruelly they treated me."

Severus nodded at her observation and replied, "You will most defiantly receive special treatment, and with your new look you will no doubt have boys and even some girls standing in line for a chance to be with you."

Hermione eyes widened in shock that her teacher, her most hated adversary of the past six years had just commented on her looks. She averted her eyes to regain her composure and replied, "I highly doubt that Severus I may be more attractive than I was but I'm not that amazing."

Severus' eyebrow rose yet again and he said, in a matter of fact way, "You see Hermione that's where you are wrong. Your body has matured into a delectable almost Goddess like form and I have no doubts what so ever that you will easily find a man."

Hermione looked up at Severus with an almost visible twinkle in her eyes and said, "Well, what if I'm not exactly looking for a man. Say I've already found one and I'm just trying to find a way to let him know I like him."

Severus looked at her oddly and said, "Well Hermione that is most definitely not my area of expertise you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself… But may I ask who this guy is?"

Hermione smirked and quickly changed the subject. She asked, "So do you think we have a chance at the Quidditch cup this year?"

Severus looked at her oddly but noted her quick change of subject and replied, "Well as long as Potty is Seeker I think it could be difficult." Hermione smirked and said, matter of factly, "Well I actually thought that I could play seeker this year. I use to hate flying but now just the thought of it makes me giddy with excitement."

Severus looked at her oddly and said, "We'll see about that. I'll have to give you a test run to see if I approve or not."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at what he said, and replied, "Is that so, you'll have to give me a test run huh? That should be fun."

Severus realized what he said and turned his head to hide the embarrassment and the blush that threatened to show. Hermione smirked at his reaction and then looked at her watch. It was already almost mid-night and she had to be up really early. She looked up at Severus and said, "Well Severus I think I should be going I have to be up pretty early tomorrow so I'll see you in the morning, at the staff table. And I call sitting by you."

She then walked briskly to him as he turned to face her. Before she even thought about it she snaked her arms beneath his and hugged his slender form tenderly and not waiting for a reaction or a reply she darted from him quarters and out of his office to her dorm. She walked in to see that Draco was already in his room. She ran to her room and flicked her wand to open the door. She stepped inside and re-warded her room and walked over to her bad and collapsed onto the covers thinking only of the fact that she had hugged Severus Snape.

The one person she had hated more than even Draco she hugged him and even had an intellectually and even humorous conversation with him. She drifted into a peaceful sleep thinking of her new Head of House.

* * *

**A/N: Culebra y Serpiente is Spanish for "cobra and snake" the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoy and please review. and the song is Martina McBride's Valentine.**


	4. Classes Begin

she had hugged Severus Snape.

The one person she had hated more than even Draco she hugged him and even had an intellectually and even humorous conversation with him. She drifted into a peaceful sleep thinking of her new Head of House.

_She was running, from an unseen adversary. She could hear her name being called from behind her. The voice it sounded familiar but just hearing it made her heart race and her fear bubble. She ran and ran into the dark forest she ran away from her foe. She grew weary from running and slowed down to catch her breath. She emerged into a clearing and leaned against a tree. Who ever was chasing her was getting closer she could hear their footsteps and their calls. They sounded angry. She hid behind a tree and drew her wand gripping it tightly, but someone grabbed her roughly and before she could scream his hand covered her mouth. _

_He whispered in her ear, "I've got you stay calm and you won't get hurt." _

_Hermione thought she was being kidnapped until she was spun around and held close to this man. She could smell him; it was a musky and very delightful scent she smelled. She tried to look up at him but he held her very close and protectively. The voice grew closer and emerged into the clearing. She heard the man holding her, "Potter, you can't have her. I won't let you abuse her like you did so many years in the past. She's mine now, she's my Dark Princess now and I will protect her and be her friend… the likes of you could never truly give her what she needs."_

_As he spoke she felt safe and loved. He loosened his grip on her and she looked up to see who he was but couldn't his face was hidden in shadows._

_"Let her go you greasy Git. You don't deserve her. She is above you and far beyond your level," Potter retorted._

_Hermione spun out of her protector's grip and faced Harry who looked dreadful. She then screamed, "You don't have a say in who is and isn't worthy of me. I say so and I say I never want to see or speak to you again Potter. You are nothing to me. Ever since my first year I knew you would betray me I knew it the moment we went to find Snape who we thought was after the Sorcerers Stone. I knew it when all you used me for was my intelligence."_

_"No Hermione I never sent you that letter it wasn't me."_

_"YOU LIE. I slipped Veritaserum in your pumpkin juice 2 weeks ago and you admitted it. You admitted to sending the letter, you admitted to using me all those years so face it you lying scum bag and move on with your life. Move on with your life without me in it. Good Bye Harry and good Riddance."_

_Harry lowered his head in defeat and turned to walk away. Hermione felt those strong arms wrap around her once more. She smiled and felt safe. She turned to look at her protector the man that had saved her and before she could see him he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His lips were so soft and Hermione was in heaven. He pulled away from the kiss and said, "You are safe now My Dark Princess."_

_Hermione looked up to see who was talking and saw the face of her Potions Master. _

She was so shocked that she sat up straight in her bed. Her eyes were wide with shock and realization hit her. Snape had indeed been overly nice to her that night and he did seem to have a fun time checking her out. She shook her head and said, "I'm just over reacting. That's it Hermione you're just over reacting that's all."

She looked at her watch as saw that it was 7 am. She had 1 hour to be ready for breakfast and she decided that she desperately needed a shower. She stretched and stood up out of her bed. She walked to her personal bathroom and switched on the shower. She took her wand out of her pocket and summoned a clean set of school cloths. She flicked her wand again and her pajamas disappeared along with her bra and knickers.

She stepped into the warm water and delved in the feeling of the water on her clammy skin. She had just realized that she had been clammy from the dream. She stood in the running water for so long that the water was starting to get cold, and that is saying something for it to be in the School.

She stepped out of the shower and with several flicks of her wand she was completely ready for the day ahead of her. She had her new Slytherin robes which she found the green complimented her hair and eye color nicely. She had the school skirt a little shorter than most girls but she liked it like that. She then had her shoes which had a small high heel.

She stepped out of the restroom and walked down to the common room that she and Draco shared. She saw Draco sitting on the couch and smiled. He didn't notice her arrival until she sat down on the couch. His head shot up and he looked at her. His eyes made contact with hers and he couldn't help but check her out. She was very attractive with her small amount of make up and her short skirt and supple breasts. Her hair was like a blanket of lush Golden Blonde. That's what he saw not a brown, no a Golden Blonde.

He smiled and said, "Well you're certainly up early. I figured you'd sleep late being out so late and what not."

Hermione smirked and said, "So I had a bad dream that's all."

Draco looked her up and down again before he looked her in the eyes and said, "Well Hermione I'd say we should go on down stairs breakfast starts in about 5 minutes, and today is our first day sitting at the Staff table and your true identity will be revealed."

Hermione smiled and said, "Let's go then."

Draco smirked and Hermione smirked back and Draco said, "You know I think I could get use to seeing you smirk. Its suits you Granger."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Granger… GRANGER! I am not a Granger anymore. I am a Dergonia… Got it!" By the end of her statement she had one hand around his throat and had him pinned against the couch. Draco for the second time since he had known Hermione was actually frightened of her. Hermione smirked and released him and sighed. She looked up at him and with a weary glare she stood and headed for the door. Draco watched her go and when she closed the portrait hole behind her he let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

He shook his head to regain his composure and stood up and followed Hermione out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. By the time he had reached the Great Hall there were only a few students there. He looked up at the staff table and saw a sullen faced Hermione staring at her plate.

Hermione stormed out of the room cursing Malfoy under her breath for lowering her to the level of Mudblood. She stormed into the Great Hall to see that the only other person at the staff table was Severus the very person she didn't want to see after the dream she had that morning. She walked to the staff table with a false smile on her face and sat down next to Severus. He tried to talk to her but she seemed in another world so he left her to her thoughts.

She looked up when she heard a set of footsteps approaching the hall and her face fell immediately when she saw Harry Ron and Ginny enter with smiling faces. Ginny looked up at the staff table and made eye contact with Hermione and glared. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron had told her something. Hermione glared back with a threatening gaze. Ginny lowered her eyes in defeat and Hermione smirked for a split second but realized what she had done. She looked down at her plate and fixed her gaze on it.

Snape who had witnessed the exchange looked at Hermione almost sympathetically. Hermione looked up as she had heard another set of footsteps and saw Draco. She quickly looked back down at her plate and refused to look up. Severus looked up at Draco and from the look on his face they had exchanged words. Severus looked back at Hermione and smirked then said, "Miss Dergonia why are you acting so… well so much like Granger?"

Hermione's gaze snapped to his and her eyes were so full of anger at the mention of her previous name that Snape almost felt fear. His icy gaze met hers and they had a stare down. Hermione refused to look away as she whispered so only he could hear, "Why must you act so much like the Greasy Haired Git I once new in class?" He smirked and said, "Touché."

Hermione was so surprised by his reaction that she smiled. Severus' eyes softened when she smiled and he smiled back. Hermione then said, "I'm sorry Severus I've just had a bad morning that's all."

Severus smiled and said, "Well your day is about to brighten up because the rest the school will be here in about ten minutes and then Professor Dumbledore will be making the announcement. Oh and I almost forgot. When he recognizes you, you must stand up and smile."

Hermione's eyebrow shot up and she said, "Well this should be interesting. I have to make it known that I've had… well nice bodily changes to the whole school. This should be fun." Hermione looked at Severus and their eyes locked in a sensual gaze that made Hermione want to grab him and kiss him.

As their eyes locked Severus couldn't shake the urge to grab her and snog her right there on the staff table. He smirked as a smirk danced onto Hermione's lips and she whispered, "What an interesting turn of events."

Hermione hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until Severus smirked. She smirked at him before she turned her gaze to the hall. She then realized that the hall was nearly full and she hadn't even heard the students come in. She was so caught up in her exchange with Severus that she had blocked out the whole world. She smiled to herself when she heard Severus curse under his breath, "Damn what has gotten into me lately."

Hermione was about to think on his words when Professor Dumbledore stood up and held up his hands for silence in the hall. Everyone looked up at their Professor in curiosity. Dumbledore smiled with that twinkle in his eyes and said, "Good Morning students. Today is for first day of lessons and I hope you enjoy them but before you can go to your lessons I have to inform you of a new student. Well she's not exactly new but she has a new name and heritage that she didn't learn of until this summer. Also she has had her house changed do to certain events that happened over the summer and it suits her new heritage. Hermione will you please stand, Student say hello to Hermione Dergonia. Most of you may have once known her as Hermione Granger, a muggle born book worm. But now I am letting it be know that she is of the purest decent. Her mother's true last name is Serpentina and her father's Dergonia. Everyone thought that they had died out after a battle with Lord Voldamort in his first reign. But in reality her parents had been caught in the cross fire and hit by two spells that when mixed had erased their magic making him squibs. Hermione had been lucky to not be affected as her mother had been pregnant with her. If any of you do or say anything discriminating toward her you will have to deal with me and her Head of House Professor Snape. Yes the Gryffindor Golden Girl is now the Slytherin Princess and she is not someone to cross paths with. Good day."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore on shock and sat down at the end of his speech with a triumphant look on her face. She looked at the Gryffindor table to see everyone there especially Harry, Ron and Ginny gaping at her in disbelief. She smirked and glared at her once close friends. She then turned to Severus to see that he too had a triumphant look on his face. She smirked and said, "Why are you so happy?"

Severus looked at her and said, "Oh nothing My Dark Princess I just enjoy seeing the shocked and almost loathsome looks on the new Golden Trio's faces at this new shock in their life."

Hermione smiled and said, "I must say I agree it is quite entertaining My Dark Prince."

Hermione and Snape had just realized what they had said to one another and looked each other in the eyes and both being skilled mind readers saw each others thoughts. Hermione saw the dream that Severus had that morning as Severus saw Hermione's. Severus' dream had been an almost exact duplicate of Hermione's save the fact he saved her not her being saved. They raised eye brows in unison and Hermione said, "Well Severus this is indeed interesting. In fact I think I'll come by this afternoon after classes and we can discuss these new events."

Severus smiled and said, "That sounds like a good idea we have much to discuss."

Dumbledore who had heard the conversation smiled and got Severus' attention and with a twinkle in his eyes he said, "I see that you and Hermione are getting along well. I do hope that the two of you can have a special bond. You know more than just student to professor or friend to friend. Now I shall let you delve on my words and contemplate my meaning. But I am approving of your new found closeness."

Severus looked in shock and said, "But Sir I… we, you've got the wrong idea."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "No Severus I believe you've got the wrong idea dear boy. I like Voldamort am a skilled mind reader and you may have been able to block him out but you can't me and I can also read Miss Dergonia's mind and I know what she has been thinking and feeling lately. You should act on this information while you have the chance; if you wait to late she may be taken by someone else she seems to be getting close to quickly, this someone I speak of you know very well. It may be an excellent chance for happiness for the two of you."

Severus looked at him oddly then turned away and looked at Hermione who had been staring at her plate in what he thought was a sulky way. In reality she had listened to their exchange and found it very interesting. What if Hermione and Severus could be together? Maybe they could start out slow and see what happens. It really all depends on how you look at it.

She smirked toward her plate and she could feel Severus' gaze on her so she looked up smirking and said, "That was a very interesting conversation you and the Headmaster had. I must say I would like to look into the possibility of his suggestion becoming reality."

Severus was shocked by her words and nodded his agreement. Hermione smiled and said, "This just seems to be getting more interesting as time goes by."

Severus smirked at her remark and said, "Mione I must say I agree with you. This is getting rather strange in a good way mind you but still strange."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Well I'd say it's about time you gave me my class schedule. Classes start in a little under thirty minutes and the other Heads of Houses have already handed out their students' schedules."

Severus' face fell; he quickly pulled out his wand and with a quick flick the times tables appeared. He handed Hermione hers and she saw that most of the time she had Potions last so she could just stay after today and say she was to discuss something about the class or her duties. She then noticed that it was with the Gryffindor's as usual and groaned. She would have to endure that Potty and Weasel mouth almost all the time. She then smirked when she realized she would be with Malfoy and he would help her be a snarky little Slytherin.

Severus waved his wand again and all the other times tables vanished and appeared in front of the desired witch or wizard. Hermione looked up at Severus and said, "That was easy wasn't it. But you know Professor when I'm in your class today Potty and Weasel will be there too so well needless to say they will most likely run their mouth and try to start trouble with me and most likely Mr. Malfoy as well."

Severus looked at Hermione with a glare and said, "I'll see to it that they are punished severally if I find them messing with _my_ Dark Princess."

Hermione smiled and said, "Dark Princess… hmmm I like it."

Severus smirked and said, "Well then that will be your new name for the Slytherins I will have Mr. Malfoy start calling you by it and no doubt the rest of the house will follow suit."

Hermione smiled one last time to Severus and said, "Good day Professor I'll see you this afternoon for lunch. Bye."

She then stood and walked toward the doors and as she walked she heard several cat calls from the Slytherin table and several other tables as well. She looked back at Draco at the staff table and he was following suit after a quick talk with his Head of House. Hermione stopped at the Oak doors and looked back at the Slytherin table where the guys were still cat calling and she winked before she turned and walked out as Draco reached her with a smirk on his face.

He then said, "Well Hermione I must say you've already got a fan club as the Dark Princess of Slytherin."

Hermione looked at him with a smile and said, "I see you have spoken with Severus."

He nodded and said, "I'm rather surprised that he has take such a liking to you so quickly after six years of hell he's already started making it up to you, in fact so have I."

Hermione smirked and said, "Oh come on Draco or we'll be late for Transfigurations."

Draco smirked and nodded. When they reached the Transfigurations room Professor McGonagall was the only person in her room. She saw Hermione and her expression hardened. Hermione smiled sweetly to hide the smirk that threatened to show and said, "Good morning Professor. How was your summer?"

She glanced at Draco and saw the puzzled look on his face and smirked before turning back to her previous Head of House. Professor McGonagall glared and spat, "Traitor."

Hermione's eyebrow shot up and she said, "Me a Traitor. Funny I'm not the one who sent a letter to my _closest friends_ telling them I hated them. I believe that was done to me so I'm the traitor. I think not."

McGonagall glared and again spat, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione smirked and pulled out her wand and with a flick a copy of the letters appeared on McGonagall's desk. Hermione pointed at the letters and said, "Those are letters I received from Harry and Ron telling me that I was unwanted and unloved. To them I was nothing but a sex bitch, as Harry called me and an easy way out of homework. So I don't believe I've betrayed anyone. If anything I'm the one that was betrayed. So don't ever call me a traitor again, _Professor_."

Draco looked at Hermione in disbelief McGonagall read the letters and said, "I don't believe the boys sent them to you. I think you made them to try and make it seem like they betrayed you."

Hermione smirked and said, "I didn't think you'd believe me so I brewed Veritaserum to prove I'm not lying. And you of all people know I can brew it properly. So shall I pull out my Veritaserum to prove I'm not lying?"

McGonagall glared and crumpled up the letters and threw them away before saying, "Miss Gra… Dergonia, Mr. Malfoy take your seats and keep quiet."

Hermione smirked and did as she was told and sat down at the front of the class as usual and Draco reluctantly sat beside her before he whispered, "Hermione that was brilliant."

Hermione smirked and said, "Thanks Draco I love you too."

Draco looked at her puzzled as she smirked again and glanced at McGonagall to see her glaring at the two. Draco smirked and said, "I know you do my Dark Princess."

Hermione's smirk broadened at the expression on McGonagall's face was priceless. It was a cross between bewilderment and disgust. Hermione grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. When Hermione pulled away she whispered into Draco's ear, "Look thrilled I'm trying to piss her off and I think I'm doing a good job. But don't get use to that Got It."

Draco smirked and said aloud, "Don't get my hopes up princess or we'll be leaving class early to take care of some business."

McGonagall's face screwed up in disgust and she said, "You'll do no such thing class hasn't even started yet. If you two leave I will be making a personal visit to your Head of House then let him deal with you."

Hermione smirked and said, "Oh Draco you tempt me."

"SILENCE!" McGonagall barked in frustration.

Hermione and Draco made eye contact and burst into fits of laughter and Hermione said, "Professor McGonagall welcome to the world of Professor Snape during potions with your pets for Gryffindors."

"OUT both of you. Get Out Of My Classroom Right This Instant!" McGonagall barked in anger.

Hermione grabbed her things and looked at Draco as he grabbed his and the two of them walked out of the classroom hand in hand. The moment they stepped out of the classroom they saw Harry and Ron walking toward the classroom. Hermione who was having a great day irritating her former friends and Head of House. Hermione looked at Draco and they must have had the same idea because they didn't hesitate to lock lips just as Harry and Ron looked up.

Ron and Harry froze on the spot and stared as Draco and Hermione were in a lip lock. They broke their lock and looked up and Draco said, "Damn Hermione lets hurry back to our dorm to finish this."

Hermione smirked and grabbed him by the collar and said, "Well what are we waiting for lets go I'm looking forward to another experience like last night that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smirked before she drug Draco away leaving both Ron and Harry stunned and frozen on the spot. They ran all the way to their dorm and once inside they burst into fits of laughter. Draco and Hermione dropped their bags and collapsed on one of the couches and both of them were clutching their sides in pain from the laughter. Hermione took a few deep breaths and said, "I've always wanted to mess with her head and I never realized it be so much fun. Nor so easy."

"And did you see the looks on Potty and Weasel's faces man that was priceless," Draco said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well that was fun. So have you already read the books?"

Draco looked at her oddly and nodded then said, "Believe it or not I always read my book ahead of time. It helps with the actually class work. Its so much easier that's why I have the second highest marks. The only reason I'm not top is you and I guess that since you're known as a pureblood now then I will accept the second best title."

Hermione smiled. She then said, "Well I believe that Professor Snape doesn't have a class at the moment so I think I'm going to go and tell him what has happened before McGonagall gets the chance. Her being Gryffindor she'll spruce it up a bit to make it seem worse than it was."

Draco nodded and watched as she left. He couldn't deny that she was an amazing kisser. Her lips were so soft and her taste… oh it was like heaven, so sweet. He smirked and thought on it for awhile.

Hermione left the dorm and smirked. She new that by the end of the day there would be rumors so she was going to clear it up with Snape, let him know that it was all for show. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize that she was already in front of her Head of House's office. She knocked on the door lightly and heard the familiar silky reply, "Enter."


	5. Explinations

**A/N: well this is chapter 5... sorry it took so long to update. But I wasn't getting very many reviews. If you review more then I'll update faster. well thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione sighed and opened the door. She saw Severus at his desk again he was reading. He looked up and saw Hermione he looked puzzled. She smiled and said, "Professor… err Severus. I came to inform you why I am out of class before a dear McGonagall comes down here and tells you a spruced up version of the truth."  
Severus closed his book and focused his attention to Hermione and said, "Yes please continue."

Hermione couldn't help the smirk that formed and chuckle that escaped her lips. She then said, "Well you see Severus it started when Draco and I were the first two in our Dear Professor McGonagall's class. She half smiled when she first saw me then she glared at me like I was a disease. She called me a traitor and I got mad, and explained what really happened over the summer. She called me a liar and I said I had Veritaserum in my bag, which I did, she told Draco and I to sit down and be silent. Well I'm sure you know I was angry with her for the way she had talked to me so… I had this bright idea to make it seem like Draco and I were _together_ because I know she despises him. So I kissed him but explained that it was all for show and nothing more. He played along with my little gag and by the end of it she kicked us out all because I said, 'welcome Professor McGonagall to the world of Professor Snape during potions class with your pets for Gryffindors.' Needless to say she was extremely ticked so she told us to get out. As we walked out we saw Harry and Ron coming and I had to get them back for being such jerks to me. So I grabbed Draco by the collar and kissed him again. We continued with our gag and ran away from them. I decided to come and tell you the real thing before McGonagall got here and told you some spruced up lie that makes me and Draco look like we were snogging in her class. And I wanted you to know that when the rumors start because I know they will, that it was all to get back at those pricks I once called friends."

Snape smirked and said, "I suppose I can see why you would want to get them back for the hell they put you through."

"So your not mad at me?" Hermione asked curiously.

Snape smiled and stood up from his desk and stepped around it so that he was leaning against it with Hermione in front of him. He slowly reached his hand up to her cheek and lightly caressed it with is thumb and said, "Hermione why would I be mad at you for revenge. Honestly if it had been me I would have done so much more even if I had someone else on my mind."

Hermione smiled and said, "So you figured it out huh?"

Severus smiled and said, "Yes, I figured it out not long after you left last night after you hugged me and had avoided the question. It was rather obvious I just wanted to make sure before I acted on it. Then this morning I saw into your dream and you saw mine so it's obvious we should give this a try."

Hermione smiled and said, "So when are you going to give me that test run?"

Severus chuckled and said, "In time my Dark Princess. In time."

Hermione smiled and with a wave of her hand his office door was completely closed and locked with powerful wards and silencing charms on it to give them an opportunity to talk in silence.

Severus smirked and closed the distance between them. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Hermione was slightly shocked by this but followed his motions and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. They stayed in the most sensual kiss Hermione or Severus had ever experience until air was a dire necessity. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and Hermione said, "Wow just like my dream. It was like a taste of heaven."

Severus smirked and said, "That was just a taste love. Wait until later when we have more time to ourselves. You'll know what true heaven is then."

Hermione could feel a wet spot starting in her knickers. She inhaled deeply as Severus pulled her so tightly against him she could feel his rock hard cock against her hip through his pants and robes. She didn't hesitate to respond to this by pulling him into another kiss only this one was fueled by lust and desire. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Severus took the opportunity to invade her mouth and taste every nook and crevasse of her sweet mouth. Severus spun them around and waved his hand and his desk was cleared.  
He pressed Hermione against the desk until she was in a sitting position in front of him, her center steadily growing wetter for him. Severus ran one of his hands down her side and to her hip as he kissed down her neck where he suckled and nipped in sensual places. Hermione heard a moan escape her lips. Severus continued to move his hand down to her thigh were he traced circles on her upper thigh as her skirt had slipped up as he pushed her on the desk. Hermione's hands were traveling all over him, she was working on unbuttoning his outer robes but found them difficult and frustrating. So with the last bit of concentration she had she waved her hand and his outer robes disappeared leaving him in black slakes and a black t-shirt.

Severus moved his hand to her inner thigh and moved it slowly toward her soaking core. He touched her through her sopping knickers and she inhaled deeply in pleasure. Severus lifted sweater over her head as her robes had been disposed of long before then. She groaned as he left her neck if only for a second to pull the top off. He relentlessly resumed his kissing and nipping on her chest where her shirt was unbuttoned rather low. He started to unbutton her shirt more but stopped as he was growing uncomfortable in his pants. He unzipped his pants and released himself and Hermione looked down and gasped, "Big Boy."

Severus met her eyes and smirked before he kissed her again. He didn't hesitate to rip her knickers off and before Hermione could prepare herself he grabbed her hips and thrust inside her. Hermione's scream of pain was caught by their kiss. Severus allowed her time to adjust to his size. When he felt Hermione grind against him he began a slow steady pas. With every move Hermione moaned. Severus broke their kiss and kissed down her neck where he started to kiss and nip her harder than before. Before long they were both breathing heavily and Hermione was moaning in pain and pleasure. As she came closer to her release Severus thrust into her as hard as he could and bit her neck hard and yet so passionately. Hermione screamed her release, "OH SEVERUS!" She was out of breath and completely spent.

Severus had to take time to catch his breath. Once he had recuperated he pulled out of her and grabbed his wand. He waved his wand and his sweaty body was cleansed and his cloths cleaned and back in place. He replaced himself back in his pants and boxers as Hermione regained enough to sit up. She looked at him and said, "That was amazing. I've never experience anything quite like that. It was even better then my second time, which might I add was, until now my best time. And DAMN I didn't think you'd be that big."

Severus smirked and said, "There is probably a lot about me you didn't know my Dark Princess. Tonight we will start our bonding process."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Start our bonding process. Severus we've already bonded in the most sacred of ways. If I didn't feel like I loved you than I wouldn't have done that with you regardless of how much I desired it."

Severus smiled and said, "And nor would I. By bonding I meant understanding each other on a more personal level and not in a sexual way because the two of us have had a strange and odd past with one another. I was indeed a bloody jerk to you your last six years and I do hope you will forgive me for that."

Hermione again said, "If I hadn't of already forgiven you I wouldn't have just made love to you. Severus you silly Git I love you for Christ sake."

Severus looked Hermione in the eye and said, "I… I love you too Hermione."

"Now then I'd say its about time for the bell to ring which means we have to get ready for our next class. I have Charms and you unfortunately get to teach a group of first years," Hermione smiled and waved her wand to make herself look exactly like she did before she stepped into his office. Save for the bite mark that was visible on her neck. She felt of it and said, "Damn Sev that hurt, and yet it felt so good."

Severus smirked and said, "I enjoyed it myself I never thought the innocent Know-it-all would be so damn kinky. But indeed we do have classes in about 15 minutes the bell will ring and you can't be in here when the bell rings incase dear McGonagall decides to drop by, which knowing her she will."

Hermione snatched up her knickers and cleansed them with her wand before she waved her wand again and felt the soft fabric back in place. She looked up at Severus and said, "Good luck with those first years."

Severus groaned and Hermione walked over to him and with one last passionate kiss she said, "Give 'em Hell. See you later." She started for the door and was grabbed by the wrist and kissed yet again but this kiss was so gentle and passionate she moaned in bliss. She was released and said, "Wow you just keep surprising me Sev."

Severus smirked and said, "And you, me My Princess."

With that they both walked out of the doors Hermione stopped in her tracks and waved her wand as she had just remembered his desk was still bare. She looked at it and approved that it looked just like before. Severus smirked and said, "Leave it to you to think fast." Then Severus escorted Hermione to her Dorm. He kissed her gently on the forehead before he turned and left her to prepare for her next class. Hermione walked into the dorm with a content and very happy face. Draco looked at her with his eyebrow raised and said, "Where have you been all this time. I didn't think it would take an hour and half to tell Professor Snape what happened in Transfigurations." He watched her as she sat down and he caught sight of her wince only slightly as she sat down he also saw the bite mark on her neck. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "NO WAY! YOU SHAGGED SEVERUS!"

* * *

**A/N: What will be her response? How will the rest of their day go? You'll just have to wait to find out. hee hee. thank you for reading... please please please review**

**-Shadow Wolf Dreamer**


	6. Life Threat's

Hermione smiled and said, "Well I'm legal now and I've always found him to be an interesting person so needless to say we just clicked and well now… you get the point. Besides Dumbledore approves and even if he didn't I could do it anyway I'm of age."

Draco was shocked to say the least that Hermione the previous Golden Girl had just slept with a teacher. He then smirked and said, "You would have never done that if you were still in Gryffindor, would you? And what are you going to do about that bite mark?"

Hermione smirked and said, "Actually the only reason I wouldn't have is because he would have never given me the time of day to even speak to me like a normal person. But I would have most likely, but I would have had Potty and Weasel so far up my ass trying to cheat on me and fuck me that I doubt I would have even had the chance to try or even think about it. And that's where you come in. To the rest of the school before the end of the day, you and I are now shag buddies. And Sev knows that everything is for show so you're my cover up. I've heard you're kinky in bed so it makes since doesn't it?"

Draco smirked and said, "For some reason I knew you were going to say that and I knew that you two would end up together when I saw you at the staff table talking this morning. You did seem to have a liking for one another."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well its almost time for the bell to ring so I'd say its about time for Charms. So if you're coming come on I don't want to be late for my first real lesson. After all Transfigurations is something I've completely mastered. Hell I'm even an unregistered Animagus, and so are you, I know it."

Draco smirked and said, "Well aren't you miss Know-it-all. Yes I am an unregistered Animagus and if I'm not mistaken so is your dear friend Severus."

Hermione smirked and said, "Oh come on you snarky bastard lets go."

Draco smirked and said, "You are so hot when you're angry."

Hermione smirked and said, "So I've been told before now damn it Draco lets go."

Draco stood up and followed her out of the portrait hole. As they stepped out of their dorm they heard the bell for the first class to end. Hermione and Draco where again the first to reach their class. When they entered the class Professor Flitwick looked up and again his expression hardened when he saw Hermione. Hermione smirked and said, "Let me guess, I'm a Traitor?"

Flitwick glared and nodded his head before he said, "You turned your back on those who cared for you most. How could you?"

Hermione closed her eyes to try and calm herself before she said, "Like I told Professor McGonagall I didn't turn my back on them they turned their back on me. And if I were you I wouldn't go and talk about things you know NOTHING ABOUT!"

"DON'T you raise your voice to me. I am your Professor and you will treat me like one."

Hermione scoffed and said, "When you start acting like one I'll start treating you like one." Hermione then turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"You can't leave my class you need it for your NEWTs." She heard Flitwick state.

Hermione chuckled and said, "I could pass my NEWTs last year in your class I don't need this class. I've already read the books and mastered all the spells _and_ I've read books over the summer with far more advanced spells than this class and mastered those spells too so I think I'm good. Thank you though."

Hermione left his class and walked straight for Dumbledore's office. He reached the Gargoyle and realized she didn't know the password. "Cockroach clusters. Pumpkin pasties… oh Gargoyle butts. Lemon Drops." The Gargoyle leaped aside to reveal the ascending stairwell. Hermione smiled and stepped on the stairs. When she reached the top she politely knocked on the Headmaster's door. She heard his polite "Enter."

Hermione sighed and opened the door to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of Dumbledore's desk red in the face. Hermione smirked but said nothing she waited patiently for her turn to speak. McGonagall saw Hermione and with a glare she walked out of the office. Dumbledore smiled and said, "May I help you Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Sir, I've had trouble with two of my teachers since the day began, I've been called a traitor and I don't appreciate it. I walked out of both of the classes before I said or did something I would regret."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I know you are smart Hermione and I'm giving you permission to miss Transfigurations and Charms on account of the teachers' behavior. In fact if you don't want to go to any of your classes besides potions I wouldn't mind. I know you could pass your NEWTs right now if I tested you so you may patrol the hall ways occasionally during classes to make sure we don't have any skippers. And you can Tell Mr. Malfoy the same thing. I thank you for your help and honesty about the situation. Good day Hermione and go and tell Severus of the changes after this class is over. I'm sure he would like to know. And if he wants you can help him during his classes to keep the students in line."

Hermione was shocked but smiled and thanked her Headmaster before turning and leaving. "Hermione, I hope you and Severus are happy together."

Hermione froze on the spot at those words and turned to the Headmaster and said, "I… um… we are. And I'm sure you know what has happened… am I correct?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Hermione smiled and bid her Headmaster farewell before she left and went to her dorm to drop off her books and start her patrol around the castle. She was delighted that the only class she was required to attend was Potions and she would enjoy that class, messing with the Gryffindor and being with Severus… what could be better then that?

Hermione walked up to her room and dropped her stuff. She sat down on her bed in delight that she no longer had any classes. She could relax or even read if she wanted. But the problem was that was not what was on her mind. She couldn't get Severus out of her head. It was insane. They had fucked one time and she couldn't get him out of her head. It was like he was implanted in there for good.

She sighed and decided to start her patrol so she could go on a walk without getting in trouble. As she was about to step out of her room she felt a tingly feeling. She looked down and saw that her Head Girl pin had grown bigger and now not only said, "Head Girl", but also had "Student Teacher of Potions and official Hogwarts Hall Monitor."

She smirked and realized that Dumbledore had fixed it so she couldn't get in trouble while walking the halls if a teacher saw her. But also below the tag in small print she saw Dumbledore's signature stating that it was official. She smirked and headed out of her dorm. As she opened the portrait hole she heard foot steps. She stepped out of the portrait hole and saw Draco smirking as he walked toward her.

He looked at her pen then at his and said, "I'm a Hall Monitor too but not a student teacher… just a teacher's assistant. For our dear Potions Master."

Hermione smirked and said, "Well I was just about to take a walk and start a patrol around the school… care to join me?"

Draco smirked and nodded. He then minimized his books and pocketed them before they started walking. They walked first to the Astronomy Tower both knowing that it was a primary place for snogging. They were surprised to find it devoid of skippers snogging. Hermione walked to the edge of the tower and looked out over the Hogwarts Grounds. She gasped as it was the first time she had ever been there during the day and could over look the entire grounds. Draco walked up to her and said, "What's so amazing?"

Hermione just pointed out over the vast expanse of the Hogwarts Grounds. Draco looked out over the Grounds and said, "Wow I never realized just how big this place really was. After six years I still never realized it. It's amazing."

Hermione smiled and said, "I must agree it is amazing."

Reluctantly Hermione turned and headed toward the stairway to return to patrolling. She felt a firm grip on her wrist. She looked down and then back and Draco who said, "We don't have to go now. We can stay and admire the view. I mean we can catch class skippers and deduct points all year. So why does it matter?"

Hermione smiled at his words and turned to continue the view of the grounds. She smirked and said, "So you still going for Seeker this year?"

Draco looked at her and said, "Of course why?"

Hermione smirked and said, "Well you'll have a little competition for the title."

One of Draco's eyebrows shot up and he said, "Is that so… who pray tell is going to challenge me?"

Hermione's smirk broadened, "Me."

Draco looked on the verge of laughter, "I didn't know you could play Quidditch."

Hermione said, "I've always been able but I use to hate flying but over the summer as my body changed and I found out about my heritage I suddenly enjoyed flying. It's weird actually but I'm good at it too. Oddly enough."

Draco smirked and said, "Well would you like to have a little friendly competition?"

Hermione smirked and said, "With two Slytherins do you really think its going to be friendly?"

Draco smirked again and shrugged his shoulders, "Good point. But point is would you like to go and have a little practice and competition?"

Hermione nodded and to her delight he turned to walk down the stairs. Hermione laughed and said, "Silly we don't have to go down stairs to get our brooms."

Draco looked at her oddly and said, "What… then how?"

Hermione then said, "Well the only thing I gained from being in DA was some spells I didn't yet know."

Draco looked shocked but nodded his understanding as Hermione pulled out her wand and held it out, "Accio Draco and Hermione's Brooms."

And within thirty seconds their brooms burst out of the flight of stairs and into Hermione's now wand less hands. She handed Draco his Nimbus 2001 and mounted her Black finish Firebolt. She kicked off and with diligence she speed away toward the Quidditch pitch to see a group of first years getting their first flying lesson. Hermione and Draco smirked to one another and decided a little bit of showing off never hurt anyone. They sped down toward the group and each performed a skillful trick before giving a high five in the air. Hermione sped down the pitch and with a quick yet skilled change of direction she sped back toward the group. She didn't appear like she would slow down but just an inch away from the Madam Hooch she pulled her broom up and with a complete back flip she landed gracefully and received and loud and enthusiastic applause from the first years.

Madam Hooch glared and was about to say something before she saw the change on her badge and said, "Well Miss Dergonia it is good to see you. I do hope you and Mr. Malfoy are not going to be staying on the pitch."

Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose we can come back and practice our Seeker skills some other time. See you around Madam Hooch."

Madam Hooch smiled her thanks and before she could reply Hermione and mounted her broom and kicked off. She sped away with another cheer from the first years. She met Draco in the air in the middle of the pitch and said, "We'll have to come back later. They are having class. Let's go and take a fly over the Forbidden forest."

Draco looked skeptical. Hermione smirked and said, "Don't be chicken shit lets go."

Draco sighed and reluctantly joined her in flying toward the Forbidden forest. They flew over the Forbidden forest for the rest of the class period and Hermione grabbed Draco and with a muttered word they appeared in their dorm feet firmly planted on the ground. Draco looked around in shock and said, "What the… How the bloody Hell did you do that?"

Hermione said, "Just a cancellation of the wards on the school. Needless to say that was a lot of research over the summer so ya."

Draco smirked and said, "Well I'd say it's about time to get ready for lunch."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She was starved do to the fact she didn't eat much that morning. Draco and Hermione put their brooms away and headed down to lunch early while taking a detour to check the halls for skippers. They didn't find any and arrived at the Great Hall as the bell rang. They saw that the only person in the Great Hall was Professor Dumbledore who was sitting and apparently deep in thought while drinking some tea. Hermione and Draco calmly walked toward the Staff Table to take their seats. Hermione took her seat from that morning and Draco took the seat beside her on her left. The seat to her right was reserved for Severus and beside Severus would be Dumbledore. Hermione smiled and politely cleared her throat to get Dumbledore's attention.

Dumbledore jumped slightly and looked at Hermione's smiling face and smiled. "Hermione I didn't realize you came in. I'm sorry. How has your day been now that you and Mr. Malfoy are Hall Monitors?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Actually we've been having a nice day strolling around the castle looking for stray students to send on their way to class or to you for exceptionally bad behavior. So all in all it's been a delightful day so far and I believe it is going to get much better."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded as a large group of students filed into the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione looked up as a large group of students walked in, all manor of chatter going on. She then turned to Draco and said, "Wow up here you can hear almost everything. I can hear some of the conversations going on right now. No wonder the teachers know so much about our _activities_."

Draco smirked at her words and said, "Indeed it is easy to hear if someone is planning something devious and speaking of which I believe we should listen to Potter and his red-headed band of screwballs."

Hermione broke into fits of giggles at Draco's words toward Potty and the Weasels. She took a deep breath and looked around for the new Golden Trio and saw them all leaning close and whispering. As she saw them Ginny made the mistake of looking up at her. They made eye contact and Hermione glared as a warning that if they did something to her she would do something equal or worse then them.

Ginny's eyes widened she turned her attention back to Potty and Weasel. She must have told them about the glare because they both looked up at Hermione and saw her smug face and glared. Hermione saw this and smirked. She looked up as her favorite Professor walked in and her smirk was replaced by a smile. She then waited patiently for him to reach his seat beside her. She saw at first glace that he wasn't in a good mood. He must have had a bad class of first years.

He sat down and without a word he poured some tea and started drinking. Hermione turned to him and asked, "Bad class?"

Severus snapped his head toward her with a glare on his face. His expression softened when he saw her and he sighed then said, "Yes those brats are going to be a big problem for me."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well you know I could help you with that class if you like."

"No you can't you have class."  
"Actually Severus I don't. I am officially a Hall Monitor and Student teacher to you. And the only class I MUST attend is yours. Says our dear Headmaster," Hermione replied smiling.

Severus looked at her wide eyed then looked at the Headmaster who was smiling and nodded. Severus looked back at Hermione and said, "That would be great if you could help me with that class they are hard to keep quiet. I've taken 50 points from Gryffindor already today and 10 from my own house because they wouldn't shut up!"

Severus seemed devastated by that fact. Hermione smiled and said, "Don't worry next time I'll be there to keep them in line."

Severus looked at her oddly and said, "Do you really think you can handle them?"

Hermione smirked and said, "Trust me by the time that class ends their going to think you're an angel."

Severus rose and eyebrow and said, "Indeed. Well now we can eat so shall we?"

Hermione smiled and filled her plate with several delectable foods and that was when she heard it. It was like a whisper in her ear, "I'll kill you Hermione." The voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

Hermione's blood ran cold and her breath caught in her throat. She looked up and around the Great Hall in a panic. "Hermione are you ok?"

She heard someone ask. "Excuse me I'm not really hungry. I'll see you later."

She threw her stuff down and stood up. She walked briskly from the Great Hall. She had a feeling of foreboding haunting her, when she was out of the Hall she took off running. She didn't know where to, but anywhere but there. She ran down to the dungeons. She stopped outside of Severus' office. She didn't knock knowing that he wasn't there she rushed in and ran to his private quarters.

She ran to his couch and collapsed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She began to cry as she went over the thought in her head trying to figure out who had said it. She couldn't figure it out. She cried herself to sleep. She was having a dream

_She was running for dear life. She had someone after her that wanted to kill her. He/she was hunting her through the school. She ran and ran as fast as she could but she could feel that they were catching up to her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a shadowy figure getting closer and closer. She ran and ran and as she turned a corner she tripped and heard a loud crack. She cried out as her ankle had snapped. She winced in pain as she tired to move it. _

_The shadowy figure was getting closer and closer. She just knew she was going to die. The figure was now looming over her. She was reminded of a Dementor at first but as she looked closer she realized that it was person. Knowing that it would hurt them she kicked as hard as she could with her good ankle at their shin. She made contact and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at their face and said, "Reveal."_

_Again it was Harry that was trying to catch her. She glared and said, "What do you want? And why do you keep chasing me we have nothing to talk about."_

_Harry smirked and said, "Indeed there is nothing to say but there is one thing I want to do, I want revenge for your harm of Ginerva Weasley."_

_Hermione didn't have a clue what he was talking about so she said, "Harry you must have completely lost it because I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_She felt a sharp pain in her ribs as Harry kicked her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Hermione. You cursed her and now I'm going to curse you."_

_Hermione raise her wand to defend her self but Harry kicked it out of her hands and Hermione could feel several fingers break. She cradled her hand and glared up at Harry as he raised his wand. He began to speak a curse but Hermione saw a red light hit him and he went flying backwards._

_Hermione looked behind her and saw yet another hooded figure. As the new hooded figure approached he lowered his hood and Hermione saw Severus. He looked worried and concerned he shook her and she seemed confused but she heard him say, "Hermione wake up. Wake up."_

Hermione groggily aroused from her restless slumber. She looked up and saw Severus standing over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he was shocked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She stood up now before him with her arms tightly around his neck. She released his neck and looked at him and said, "I… umm… I didn't know were else to go."

Severus smiled down at her and said, "Hermione love it's alright I just went to find you in your dorm and you weren't there. I came looking for you down here because when you left so quickly Dumbledore sent me after you. He knew something was wrong just from the way you left. You were pale and jumpy. What happened?"

Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and sent him the memory of what she had heard. He looked at her oddly and said, "The voice sounds like its more than one person."

Then it hit Hermione… it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny's voices. She glared at her unseen foes. She looked up to Severus and said, "I know who it is. It's the new Golden Trio. They are threatening me with my life. I knew they'd be mad for the prank Draco and I pulled but to threaten my life. I believe that is taking it too far. If they try to hurt me I'm telling you now I'll cause damn near devastating damage."

Severus pulled her to him again and said, "I know love I understand you."

He then put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up and moved in for a kiss. He captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Hermione was some what surprised by the tenderness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. Severus snaked his arms around her waist and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he started toward his bed.

Hermione parted from the kiss and said, "Oh God why must you be so… so… oh Severus."

Severus was kissing her neck and rubbing one of his hands along her back. They finally reached the bed Severus gently laid Hermione on her back and was on top of her within seconds. He recaptured her lips as he began to strip his cloths. Hermione who was impatient pulled away from the kiss and muttered a spell that diminished them of their cloths. Hermione was delighted to feel his skin against hers.

Severus smirked and kissed her. He kissed a line of hot kisses down her neck and chest to her stomach and even lower. He kissed her waiting warmth eliciting a moan of pleasure from Hermione. He licked her clit and again received a moan in return. Hermione gasped when he nipped her clit lightly. He began to tease her until she finally gasped, "I can't take it anymore. Damn It Severus Fuck me already!"

Severus abandoned her center and returned to her mouth kissing her. Hermione could taste herself. As they kissed Severus without warning plunged deep inside her. Her moan of pain and pleasure was muffled by their kiss. He began to pump in and out of her receiving a moan with every move. Both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. Severus thrust into her as hard and fast as possible and cam in violent shudders. Hermione followed suit moaning her release. Severus withdrew from her and collapsed beside her pulling her close and stroking her hair as she came down from the experience.

Hermione smiled at Severus and said, "Thank God its dinner I can stay here and relax for awhile."


	7. A Fight

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.. this chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Severus smiled at her and replied, "Indeed. We can relax for awhile but don't forget we must monitor the halls tonight. It is our patrolling night."

Hermione groaned and nodded. Severus chuckled and continued to stroke her hair. They stayed like this for several hours until night came and they reluctantly separated and dressed so they could take their duty patrolling. Severus and Hermione left his office and walked to the end of the hallway where Severus pulled Hermione inot a gentle kiss and turned on his heels and walked away.

Hermione stared after him and when he was completely out of sight she turned on her heels and walked in the oopsite direction and toward her dorm. She was supposed to patrol with Draco so she would pick him up before she started her route. When she reached her dorm she said the password and walked into the portrait hole to find the room empty. She looked around and shouted, "DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?"

She didn't hear a reply and immediatly she knew something was wrong. She drew her wand and held it at her side but ready for anything. She walked toward the entertainment room and found that it too was empty. She then walked to the bathing room and found it emtpy as well. She growled slighlty out of irritation so she walked to the stairs that lead to Draco's private room. She slowly climbed the steps and still didn't hear anything. It was too quiet and Hermione didn't like it. She reached his door and knocked... no answer. She said his name again loud enough for him to hear it he was in his room. Still no answer.

She turned on her heels and quickly walked down the steps and to the entrance room of her dorm and quickly she left the eerily quite place. She quickly walked to follow Professor Snape on his route to tell him of Draco's disappearance. As she stepped out of the portrait hole she looked down the hall to her left and saw no one. She looked to her right and at the end of the hall she saw a head full of platinum blonde hair. She half smiled and shouted, "Draco!"

She walked quickly toward him but he began walking around the corner. She quickened her pace to catch up to him. When she turned the corner she expected to see Draco standing there instead she saw theat the hall was empty. She looked around nervously and questioningly and then the heard it. Foot steps quickly approuching. She knew something was wrong so she dashed away as quickly as possible and as she rounded the corner she glanced back and what she saw delighted her yet it made her fearful. She saw Harry tailing her.

She quickened her run and darted toward the nearest flight of stairs. She had to find Severus as quickly as possible. She ran to the third floor knowing that he usually patrolled the third floor and down. She glanced behind her ever so often and still Harry tailed her. She was running out of energy she ran up three flights of stiars and still Harry followed her. She cept on running she couldn't stop or Harry would try to hurt her. She rounded a corner and saw a head full of red hiar in front of her. She stopped and wnet to turn and behind her she saw Harry.

She looked back at Ron and then at Harry and just as Harry began to close in on her she saw Ginny walk out of a classroom. They all seemed rather smug that they had gotten her alone. Hermione wouldn't let them have the joy of her capture or fear. She smirked and said, "Well look what the cat drug in. Three pathetic idiots who think their somthing special."

Harry halted about three stps away from ehr as did the other two. Harry glared and said, "You're a bitch that nees a serious attitude adjustment."

"Oh and like you can gime one? Ha."

"Maybe he can't alone. But the three of us can halde you Hermione," Ron growled out.

Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Oh you're just mad that Draco is better in bed than you. Or is it that he's a better kisser than you... oh wait he's both."

Ron's grip on his wand was so tight his knuckles started to turn white. Hermione smirked then looked at Ginny and said, "So what are you doing here Ginny? You don't have a personal vendetta agianst me too do you?"

Ginny glared at her and said, "I always knew you were a whore Hermione."

Hermione laughed then smirked and said, "Oh and this is coming from a girl that had a different guy every week... you're the Gryffindor slut."

Ginny didn't bother using her wand she lunged at Hermione and tried to punch her in the face. Hermione who had over the summer practiced Kick Boxing smirked dodged her attack and quickly yet skillfully brought her knee up and made painful contact with Ginny's stomach. Ginny doubled over and fell to the floor and groaned. Hermione smirked then looked at Harry and saw fire in his eyes. Hermione then said, "Aww is Potty getting angery?"

Harry quickly brought his wand to chest level and with a steady voice he spoke the incantation, "Crucio!"

Hermione felt the fire running through her body and fell to the floor shaking and writhing. But she would not scream she wouldn't let Harry feel the joy of hearing her scream. She then managed to through painful rasps say, "Is that all you've got you weakling?"

Harry glared as his anger began rising so did the power of the spell. Hermione refused to allow herself to scream but it was becoming to much. She screamed in pain but bit her tongue the moment the sound escaped her lips and the scream was muffled. Harry flicked his wrist and the spell ended. Hermione lay on the floor breathing heavily ans she began to recover from the spell she heard Harry said, "Don't you ever try to threaten any of us again. And if you ever hit my girlfriend again or call her such names again you'll regret it."

As Harry turned to walk away he kicked Hermione in the ribs causing her to grunt in pain. As Ron walked past he kicked Hermione in the head causing her to balck out as the three of her once close friends walked away leaving her in a heap on the floor in sever pain.

Hermione woke with her head leaning against a rather muscular chest and she was cradled in muscular arms. She groaned and heard a familiar voice comfortingly say, "Rest I'll take care of you my Princess." She rested her head against the man's chest and inhaled his musky scent. She didn't recognize the scent. It wasn't Severus' but she felt safe none the less so she relaxed and fell into another deep sleep state.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who it is? You might be surprised when you find out or maybe not... but until next time I hope you enjoyed.. please review.**


	8. Safe Arms and Confused feelings

**A/N: well I've finally updated.. and this chap may be a lil short but I'll make up for it later.. promise enjoy...**

* * *

She woke on a soft couch with a cover on her. She sat up and looked around. She expected to see Severus sitting on the chair beside the couch but instead she saw platinum blonde hair slightly covering the shut eyes of Draco. She looked at him and he was asleep. She stood up and walked over to him feeling the after affects of the spell. She whimpered slightly as she crouched down in front of him. She touched his leg lightly to support her and Draco jumped and looked at her with concern and said, "Mione you should still be resting you took a powerful Cruciatus curse."

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Draco trust me I'm fine."

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes and before he knew what happened he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I thought you were dead."

Hermione was shocked to say the least but she too wrapped her arms around Draco and replied, "I'm fine… but I did want to thank you for saving me." Draco pulled back and looked deep into her eyes as did Hermione into Draco's eyes. Draco slowly moved forward and Hermione sat staring at Draco confused by his actions she didn't move. Draco closed the distance and captured Hermione's lips in a gentle kiss. Hermione was again shocked by Draco's actions but she didn't fight him as she should. She kissed him in return. She could feel in his kiss what she could not in Severus'. She pulled away when she realized what she was doing and sat back looking up at Draco in confusion.

She stood up slowly and walked away looking back at Draco as she slowly made her way toward the portrait hole. She turned and stepped through the opening. She walked to Severus' quarters to find him and as she walked she couldn't get her mind off of the kiss she shared with Draco. She arrived without realizing it. She looked up and there was the door to Severus' personal quarters. She knocked quietly and heard lots of rustling around and the door opened. Standing in the door way was Severus with a look of deep concern. Severus threw the door completely open and grabbed Hermione in a deep embrace, "I thought you were taken from me."

Hermione smiled and slowly almost reluctantly hugged him back, though she was happy to be in Severus' arms she still had Draco on her mind. She half smiled and whispered, "I'm fine, if it wasn't for Draco I may very well have been taken from you."

Severus pulled away from Hermione and said, "Who was it? Was it Harry?"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded then said, "He finally learned how to use the Cruciatus curse."

"WHAT!!! IN THE HALLWAY? How did we not know? We should have detected it," Severus stammered.

Hermione smiled, "Yea I have something to do with that… I learned how to cancel out the schools magic detection and suppression and well when I canceled out the magic to apperate me and Draco I forgot to fully restore it and well Harry happened to use his magic before it had time to fully restore itself… So… needless to say… we can't prove he did it."

Severus practically collapsed into his seat, he and Hermione had walked to the lounge room as she explained it to him and he stuttered, "A seventh year has more advanced magic than that of the Head Master. What else is going to surprise me this year?"

Hermione just chuckled under her breath at Severus' revelation. She then said, "You knew all along that I was to become more advanced than the Head Master… you just refused to admit it because I'm a teenaged girl, and you thought I was also a Mudblood."

Severus looked up at Hermione who was still standing and said, "We will tell Professor Dumbledore tomorrow but tonight you must rest. Let us go to bed."

Severus stood and took Hermione's hand into his and tried to lead her to his room. She politely pulled her hand away and said, "I think I would sleep better if I went to my bed tonight… I'm a little sore and I just think it would be better."

Severus looked at Hermione oddly and nodded then offered to take her to her room. She smiled and said, "No Severus its ok… It's just down the hall. I'll be ok."

Severus again nodded and walked with her to the door. He gave her a gentle hug and wished her a good night and watched as she walked away at a somewhat brisk pas. She walked straight to her dorm as she'd said. She wanted to see Draco. She had to talk to him, she wanted to… kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short... but I have alot goin on... I'll make it up to you guys.. please review. )**


	9. Good Morning

**A/N: Hey you guys I'm soo soo sorry its been so long.. I've been crazy busy with school but since I'm out for Christmas I'm ok for awhile... I'll hopefully get two updates in before school starts... ok.. so I hope you guys enjoy what I've got now... and for some it might be good to recap some... anyway.. enjoy and plz review.. but plz no flames. thx. .**

**

* * *

**

_Severus again nodded and walked with her to the door. He gave her a gentle hung and wished her a good night and watched as she walkked away at a somewhat brisk pace. She walked straight to her dorm as she'd said. She wanted to see Draco again she had to talk to him; she wanted to... kiss him again._

_

* * *

_

She walked into the common room and saw Draco still sitting on the chair he had been in when she woke up. he had his head down and was shaking with silent sobs. The sight made Hermione's heart break where she stood. She felt guilty and most confused. She walked over to Draco and without any warning she grabbed him and pulled him into a tender hug. Draco continued to cry for a short time until he realized who she was. He pulled back and tried to push her away but Hermione held hi tight and said, "Draco its ok... its just me."

Draco still tried to push her away but he eventually collapsed completly taking Hermione down with him. Then through ragged breaths with clear evidence he'd been crying he said, "You have Severus go to him."

Hermione felt hurt by his words though she still wasn't sure why she reassuringly said, "Draco I've already seen Severus and I told him I wanted to come back here. I didn't tell him why but I really wanted to see you."

Draco froze, his breath cought in his throught. He looked up at Hermione and whispered,"You can't do that, Hermione you know you;d never forgive yourself if you left Severus."

Hermione smiled slightly and with her eyes down she said, "I honestly don't know what I really want right now... I'm still trying to figure it out." She looked up at Draco and for the first time since she'd left him she saw his eyes gleam with joy. Without thinking he pulled Hermione into a kiss one in which he poured his every emotion into. Hermione was overwhelmed with that feeling again it was like bits of fire spreading throught her body but it wasn't fire like that of lust. No it was something so much more, much better, her heart sweeled with every moment they shared in that kiss.

When they pulled away Draco smiled and said,"Well you should probably head to bed, you need rest and we have and early start tomorrow even though we don't have any classes we still have rounds to do."

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco one last time before she was escorted to her room by Draco who held her close to his side. They finally reached her door and Hermione hugged Draco deeply. Then with a tired yet happy smile she closed the door and walked straight to her bed and collapsed and within moments she was in a deep and peaceful sleep.

She woke the next morning fully restored yet a little sore. She sat up and looked at her clock. It was alreayd nine am. She was running horribly late. She jumped from her bed and made a mad dash for her personal shower and turned on the water. She undressed quickly and jumped into the extreamly hot shower. She ajusted the water quickly and washed her hair and body quickly. Then she focused on cleansing her body she paid special care to the bruise on her rib cage from Harry's kick to the rib. After she was clean and rinsed she jumped out of the shower and with a few well memorized spells she was ready to go.

She ran from her bedroom down to the common room do see Draco sitting on the couch reading a book and eating an apple. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him confused. She thought he'd been down in the Great Hall by now. He looked up and saw her confused looke and smiled then said,"Well look who finally decided to wake up."

Hermione looked at him funny then said, "Well I figured you'd be down in the Great Hall waiting for me... not here."

Draco smiled and said, "No I wanted to wait on you here before I headed down to breakfast. Besides if you hadn't woke up soon I was gonna come wake you up to make sure you were ok."

Hermione smiled and walked over to Draco. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a standing possision. He dropped his book and apple as he stood. She pulled him into a deep hug and he took that opportunity to steal a kiss. They shared a deep and passionate kiss that filled them both with butterflies. Hermione finally pulled away and sighed and said, "Well we should probably head on down... and thanks for waiting for me."

Draco smiled and replied, "No problem I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Then they both headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short but its really late and I can barly hold my eyes open so I'll try to update again soon. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it... oh and please review... **


	10. The Choice

**A/N: I'm sorry to everyone for changing the pairing I tried so hard to write this as a HGSS but it just kind of turned into a HGDM I was planning on making it a little drama filled with the DM stuff but as I wrote it sort of took its own path and became a Dramione I'm so sorry to all the Sev lovers. Also sorry bout the horribly long wait I just kind of lost my motivation for awhile from some major life changes but now I'm planning on updating again hopefully more frequently this time hopefully. Anyaway here is the long awaited chapter if you have any ideas let me know I'm up for suggestions. Thank you also please Review it always helps :) thanks to everyone for your patience :)**

As Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast she couldn't help but feel guilty for the feelings she had for Draco. Needless to say she is in love with two men. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape… now Draco is more her age right… so he seems like the prefect guy… but Snape is not a pureblood so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill her over it.

She then realized she was going to have a hard time picking between the two. She pushed the thought from her mind and joined Draco and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered most of the students had departed for their first lesson and others were still eating. Hermione looked up at the staff table and saw Severus and felt a pang of guilt in her heart for she was now having feelings for both Severus and Draco. She put on a cheerful smile and walked to the staff table and to her seat next to Severus; she was shocked when Draco sat next to her instead of at the other end of the table like he usually did.

She paid him no mind and looked at Severus and smiled. Severus smiled at her and said, "So did you rest good last night?"

She smiled again and nodded then said, "Yes, I actually over slept today and Draco didn't come and wake me up so I'm having a slow start today, not to mention my ribs are hurting something awful. And have you seen Harry and the other brats today?"

Severus smiled at her with concern and said, "No the three brats haven't showed up today and I've already told the Head Master of the events of last night just so he knows what Potter is capable of and so he can fix the wards on the school."

Hermione looked somewhat scared knowing that she was the cause of the ability to use such a spell. She looked at Professor Dumbledore and smiled weakly then looked straight at her empty plate which she quickly began to fill hoping to avoid having Dumbledore question her. Once her plate was full she began to eat her meal and enjoyed it thoroughly since it was the first thing she had had in two days.

Severus and Draco both watched her off and on as she ate. She would glance back and forth while she tried to eat politely then after so long of being watched she leaned over to Severus and with extreme harshness in her tone she said, "Will you quit watching me… I'm fine!"

Severus smiled apologetically and nodded then looked away toward anywhere but at Hermione. Hermione then turned to Draco and did the same thing. He too turned away from her leaving her to eat the rest of her meal without everyone's prying eyes… save for Harry's and the new Golden Trio. Hermione looked up and made eye contact with Harry and glared, she was beyond furious with him.

She quickly finished her meal and with a smile toward Severus and Draco she stood and left the Great Hall walking between the Slytherin table and Ravenclaw table so she could avoid being to close to Harry. She walked straight to Severus' private quarters where she waited knowing he would show up to see if she was ok. And sure enough in less than five minutes he was in the room looking concerned. Hermione smiled at Severus and said, "I'm fine I was just tired of all the people staring. Mostly Gryffindors but still there were others, I think Harry has told his little DA group that I'm a Death Eater or something because none of them will so much as look at me without glaring."

Severus sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her and said, "You know, I'm shocked Harry is acting like this… I always figured he would be like his Mother in this way but he's just like his father cruel and foolish."

Hermione smiled knowing that Severus had been close with Lily in the past but she wouldn't say anything about it. Instead she leaned into Severus' open arms and relaxed. Hermione nearly fell asleep in his arms when he shook her lightly and said, "You know I would love to stay here with you but I have classes so I'm going to have to go for now… but perhaps you could go to Draco I'm sure he would keep you company."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She stood from his warm embrace and hugged him deeply before he captured her lips in a deep kiss. She was shocked at first but overwhelmed by emotions from joy to guilt. Severus pulled away and she hugged him one last time before she left him to his classes. She walked straight from his quarters to her common room.

She entered to common room to find Draco sitting on the couch reading another book. She smiled slightly and walked to the couch and sat beside him. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled in return and said, "So what do we do today… I mean of course we have to patrol but after that what should we do?"

Draco smiled and said, "I have something in mind but you'll just have to wait and find out."

Hermione pursed her lips and said, "Alright I'll wait though I hate surprises."

Draco half smirked and said, "You'll like this one."

She smiled and they stood from their seat and headed toward the portrait hole. Hermione and Draco made a quick check of the halls and AstronomyTower and all other hiding places for skippers. They found none so Draco looked at Hermione who said, "Alright our rounds are over what should we do now?"

Draco grabbed her by the hand and said, "Follow me."

She giggled and followed him.

He led her to a statue that she had seen before many times but never paid much attention to. It was an elegant hippogriff that reminded her of Buckbeak. She sighed quietly at the thought of the hippogriff that she would probably never see again. Draco glanced at her when he heard her sigh and knowing what she was thinking of he didn't say a word considering he was nearly the cause of the creature's death. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the statue and said, "Serpientina." The statue transfigured into a strange half dog, half snake thing and moved aside. Hermione blinked a few times as a pathway appeared. She looked at him and asked, "Where does this lead?"

Draco smiled and replied, "It leads to a portkey that I can use to get to my home anytime I want."

Hermione blinked in shock, "Wow that's amazing… does Professor Dumbledore know about this?"

"Nope… no one does it's been here for ages. Now hurry up before someone comes along." He pulled her into the passage and the statue returned to its original position and appearance. Hermione followed Draco who had his wand lit up for them to see. The path wound on and on it seemed to be getting colder as the time went on. Hermione was about to ask him when they would reach their destination when she saw light in the distance. Draco smiled, "We're almost there."

When they finally immerged from the passage they were in a poshly decorated room full of green and silver satin and silk drapes in the center of the room was a silver goblet with the Malfoy family crest. Hermione looked around and said, "All of this for a portkey room?"

Draco smiled, "My father is over the top on EVERYTHING. But I think he will like the new you."

Hermione's eyes grew huge, "We are going to see your Father?" Her voice was panicked and her heart rate increased.

"Hermione… it's alright he wont hurt you I swear not in his own house."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "I can't Draco I just can't your father has tried to kill me more than once. I can't go and see him now and expect everything to be ok. It won't be ok we will end up fighting before it's over with I'm sure just because he thinks I'm a Mudblood."

"Hermione dear I'm telling you that he will like the new you… besides I wrote him and explained everything to him he knows you're a pureblood please come on I told him we would be there right after breakfast and we are almost late."

Hermione groaned, "Ok but I'm warning you I'm not going to take his bull. You've been warned."

Draco smiled and laughed, "I didn't expect you to Hermione you're too feisty to put up with bull. Now come one touch the key in three, two, one." They both touched the portkey and Hermione felt the familiar tug behind her navel as she was spun into the air and into nothingness then they gracefully floated to the ground on a beautiful lawn. Hermione glanced around and gasped, "This is beautiful, and you live here."

Draco walked up to her and smiled, "Yes living here is a pleasure, I'll show you around after we meet with father. Follow me please."

Hermione stood up straighter and nodded. Draco turned and walked toward the large black oak door, with a silver snake ready to strike, on the face. Hermione's limbs told her to run away but her mind told her to relax. She took a deep breath and sighed then nodded when Draco took the handle of the great door and looked at her. He opened the door to reveal a dimly lit entry room with black oak hardwood floors and a massive chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Hermione gaped, "This is amazing it's so beautiful I'm stunned yet again by the magnificence of this place."

"Thank you Miss Dergonia, I am pleased that you find my home appealing," a velvety voice issued from the left of the entry room.

Hermione looked up to meet the grey orbs of Lucius she found that he was not sneering like he would normally rather he was smiling politely. Hermione smiled tentatively and replied, "I think this place is beautiful I look forward to seeing more of it."

"That will be arranged after we take a moment to chat, I hope you will stay for lunch, the meal will be divine," he replied his eyes trailing her frame slowly. Hermione smiled, "I suppose we could stay I don't see why not we don't have any more classes today and our duties are taken care of until evening."

"Splendid follow me please," Lucius replied a small smile on his lips as he turned and walked through the door directly behind him. Hermione noticed that the door resembled the huge front door but was smaller but just as spectacular. She glanced at Draco and he was smiling, "See I told you, he seems to like you a lot actually I believe we will be having some serious and perhaps difficult conversation though, I hope you're ready, some of it may pertain to the Dark Lord."

Hermione stiffened, "I can't join the Deatheaters, I've only just found out I'm pureblood, I don't understand the dynamics of your little society I can't just become part of it without learning the functionality first and I don't even know if I would want to join."

Draco's smile faded, "Unfortunately you have to join or die, if the Dark Lord wants you then he will have you or you will die at some point, he will have you as a follower Hermione, I'm sorry. But if you have a partner before he claims you as a follower then he will not assign you a mate, so I suggest you decide that soon."

Hermione stared dumbfounded at Draco he was being so forward all reminisce of his former friendship gone; in its place a mask of duty and formality. Hermione nodded stiffly and followed him only half a step behind him. They entered an even more poshly decorated room, in this room was a leather sofa and chair as well as a table with diamond insets. Hermione almost laughed, she was finding that each and every room of this place was more magnificent than the last, now she was curious as to what Lucius and Draco's rooms looked like.

Lucius sat in the chair and Draco politely helped Hermione sit down in the center of the sofa before he sat down beside her. Hermione faced Lucius and smiled politely, "May I ask what the nature of this visit is?"

Lucius smiled, "It's simple really I am here to apologize for the time I treated you terribly, and you are going to be tested I have been instructed to determine how skilled you are in certain areas of magic and other more general skills."

Hermione smiled, "So the purpose of this really is so you see if I am worthy of being a Deatheater."

Lucius sneered, "Clever girl, you always were. You are right I am testing you on the orders of the Dark Lord and you would do well not to try and fight. He feels that you would be a worthy and excellent addition to our cause, you are talented and he likes that."

Hermione smiled, "Actually I look forward to it. I feel this is an excellent opportunity to prove my worth, my talent, and my blood status."

Lucius smiled, "Good we will begin shortly but first Draco if you would be so kind, show her to the guest room you will be staying here in the evenings for the rest of the year, I hope you don't mind."

Hermione gaped, "Do I have a choice."

Lucius smiled as Draco stood and held out his hand for her, "Follow me."

She nodded and took his hand and stood, he held her hand as he turned and led her from the room quickly. Once they were out in the hallway Draco turned to face her, "Great, because you showed interest in serving the Dark Lord you had better make a decision between me and Severus and soon because if you don't the Dark Lord will make the choice for you." He looked down for a long moment then looked back up into Hermione's eyes and she saw they were slightly misty looking, he was fighting back tears. "Hermione I know you care for Severus but he is not the man for you. You must understand, he is far older than you and he still loves Lilly, he will do whatever it takes to protect Harry because he made a binding oath to do so, Please realize it is I who truly cares."

Hermione looked down then and inhaled deeply, "Draco, I love you, I do but I fear that Severus will make a bad adversary and like you said, he will do whatever it takes to protect Harry, if we get in the way will he spare us?"

She looked up and saw Draco grinning, "Hermione, Severus may have made an oath but he cares for you and I too much as individuals to hurt us, please think about what you just said and who you are talkin about I've had him as a teacher for how long now and you've seen him make a point to hurt Harry in some way but me I don't even have to work. He won't hurt you, come on I'll show you your room."

Hermione smiled, and sighed, (I just made my choice, I hope it was the right one.)

She followed behind him with a small smile. Draco led her through a multitude of corridors and up many flights of stairs until finally Draco stopped in front of a door, "Here you are. The guest bed room, and I am right across the hall."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Thank you Draco, Why don't you come in here for a moment we could take some time and talk and maybe you could teach me a few things about the rules of being a pureblood. I'll need them if I am to meet the Dark Lord."

Draco smiled and nodded and followed Hermione into the lavishly decorated room. He watched her closely as she stopped mid step and gasped as she gazed around the room. There was a queen sized canopy bed sitting against the far wall with deep green curtains hanging around the bed which was made with the same color deep green comforter set with large silver snakes that coiled and slithered across the fabric as if it was covered in living snakes. Hermione saw two large pictures hanging on each side of the bed one of a woman with long blonde hair sitting tall and proud clad in eighteenth century cloths the other was a man who appeared much the same. Along the walls there was a variety of different decorative pieces hanging to make the room look like something straight from the pages of a magazine.

Hermione turned to face Draco who was smiling, "This is beautiful I have never in all my life seen such nicely decorated rooms. The halls, chambers and everything about this place is the best of the best it's amazing."

Draco smiled, "Thank you, and hopefully it will one day be yours"

Hermione looked at him oddly, "Most likely, I don't see why not, I've already made my choice so I don't see why it wouldn't be." With that statement Draco's smile was dazzling he was delighted to hear her say that she had chosen him. She had stated that she intended to be his for the rest of their lives. She slowly walked toward the bed and heard Draco following behind.

She sat down and Draco sat beside her, he placed his hand on hers gently and said, "So what is it that you're worried about?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Nothing really I just wanted you to fill me in on some of the needed knowledge of being a pureblood. I know a snobby attitude comes with the territory and I think I can handle that just fine but how am I to act in the presence of the Dark Lord, how am I to act in the presence of any male do I get treated differently by them should I expect special treatment because of my name?"

"Hermione, slow down I'll answer your questions, just try and relax. We have plenty of time before you are to meet the Dark Lord besides you have to be tested first remember. Here layback and relax it'll be alright," Draco told her.

She nodded and laid back on the comfortable bed. Draco was laying beside her, so she slid in closer to him and snuggled up into his inviting embrace. They laid like that for about an hour when a loud pop was heard at the foot of the bed. "Master Malfoy your father has summoned you and Miss Dergonia to the training room he said to be quick for after training a meal has been prepared for the three of you," a house elf stammered as Hermione sat up and looked at the creature who to her surprise seemed content to serve.

She nodded then looked at Draco and asked, "What do we need to take with us for training?"

Draco smiled, "Just your wand will do it."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Then I suppose I'm ready."

Draco smiled and stood then and took Hermione's hand and lead her through corridor after corridor and down flight after flight of stairs until they reached a dimly lit lower level with dungeon style walls and floor. Hermione sighed with determination the environment was giving her a sense of dread a sense of impending doom that didn't make her feel very confident. Draco finally stopped before a door with to wands crossing each other and shield in the back ground which Hermione took as a symbol of training or fighting. Either way it was notification that they had reached their destination. The testing would soon commence.


	11. The Dark Lord Wait you're not so bad?

_**I know, I know its been ages since I posted anything... and I hate myself for it. I do hope that you still love me enough to read and review. I will try, key word try to continue updating more frequently. I have a new job and they are working me crazy hours. However having this job has made me want to write, weird I know but anyway I do hope you enjoy. Again to all the Sev lovers he's not the lover anymore :/**_

Hermione inhaled deeply as Draco opened the door. She stepped inside the room and looked around she saw Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy Draco's mother. Hermione bowed immediately to them and waited for instructions. Lucius smiled at her and said, "Stand. Hermione you stand in one corner Draco the other. You are to practice on one another."

Hermione looked at Draco the sense of dread peaking. She didn't want to hurt him but neither did she want to look weak. Draco took his place across from Hermione who was standing near one wall. Lucius held up his wand and Hermione stood ready. As Lucius lowered his wand a flash of light flaring Hermione let loose with the first attack sending Stupify at Draco silently. Draco dodged and looked at her with shock. He sent an attack at her she used Protago again no words leaving her lips.

Lucius was watching her knowing that Draco was skilled. Draco stepped forward, "Curcio!" he shouted. Hermione gasped when the spell hit her square in the chest launching her backwards against the wall. She hit her head and felt the pain of the spell making every nerve in her body feel as if it was on fire. She collapsed to the ground her body trembling. She whimpered then shouted a wave of energy bursting from her and the spell ended. She rolled to her feet and sent a stunning charm at Draco who was shocked, effectively ending the duel.

Lucius clapped a devious smile gracing his hansom face. Hermione dusted the dirt from the front of her cloths. "You have great potential. With a little training you could be a very powerful asset. What with your personal knowledge of the Potter boy you could even be part of the raid team when it is time to end this," Lucius purred delight coloring his tone. Hermione smiled a devilish glint in her eyes. "I would love to see Potter pay. He has made an enemy of me and I will delight in seeing him fall."

"Splendid news indeed. I will alert the Dark Lord immediately you may meet him sooner then you thought," Lucius replied.

Hermione smiled then turned to Narcissa and said, "Mrs. Malfoy would you be kind and teach the ways of a pure blood female. I am delighted in my heritage but I am loath to admit I know very little about the inner workings of this society."

Narcissa smiled a beautiful smile and replied, "I would be delighted. I'm sure you and Draco will make the Dark Lord very proud its such a wonderful thing to have new bonds."

Within the week Narcissa had taught Hermione how to act as a noble pure blood woman. Hermione walked into the dinning room of Malfoy manor dressed in an elegant evening gown her arm draped lazily over Draco's arm. Upon entering the dinning room Hermione saw Lucius seated to the right of the head of the table beside him sat a man clad in black. Hermione knew immediately that she was in the presence of the Dark Lord. She smiled a dazzling smile bowed with a curtsy as Draco bowed low. The silky whisper that answered them surprised Hermione, "Stand my young ones. Come sit we have much discuss.

Hermione stood then and walked with Draco to the seat across and diagonal to the Dark Lord. Draco pulled out her chair and helped her into it before he took his seat to the left of the Dark Lord. Hermione refrained from making eye contact with the Dark Lord until she was spoken to as she had been told by Narcissa. She could feel his eyes on her looking her over. "Miss Dergonia, It is strange seeing you here when so many times I saw you defending the Potter boy. How do I know you can be trusted?" Hermione felt power behind his words he was trying to use Imperio on her to ensure she tell him the truth. She glared at the table whipping her head to face him, "I don't appreciate that My Lord. And I can assure you I will delight in seeing Harry fall by your hand. He has lived in the lime light for far too long pretending to be some Great gift to the wizarding world and I look forward to seeing him in his place. Under ground."

She felt Draco grip her leg under the table she knew he was tense about the way she had spoken to the Dark Lord. Hermione however did not break eye contact. The Dark Lord looked at her then his eyes unblinking. Slowly a smirk crept upon his lips, "Good, now then to ask. Do you and Draco intend to serve me as your families have before you?"

Hermione smiled then, "The Dergonia's have always been loyal to the ways of purity. I am yours my lord."

Draco spoke then, "The Malfoy's have always been loyal to you my Lord, and so too shall I."

"Good, do you two intend to be betrothed then?" The Dark Lord asked.

Hermione looked at Draco then a twinkle in her eyes one she hid in the current company and nodded to Draco who smiled, "If that pleases the Dark Lord, yes we would like to be betrothed and married as soon as it pleases our lord." The Dark Lord laughed in glee, "Good Good, more pure blood children to add to the world. You do know that I intend to keep all the muggle born children. They are after all witches and wizards. They may not be pure like you two but they have magic and therefore are precious to our world. My plan for this world is simple, I want us to be able to live our lives without hiding from the muggles if that means we have to enslave them so be it. but it is not my intent," he explained.

"If that is the case then why has the entire wizarding world made you out to be such a monster?" She asked curiously.

"Because I will use any mean what so ever to ensure that my goal is achieved and one thing the must happen is Harry Potter must die. He is and will always be an adversary to my plan and I will ensure his destruction."

"So it shall be, I know a lot about the boy, and I will gladly give you all the information I have," Hermione replied and devilish grin gracing her lips making her all the more beautiful to the three men in the room. It was then that Lady Malfoy entered the room with a flourish bowing with the grace of a well cultured woman. Lucius stood then meeting her halfway in the room and pulling her chair out and helping her to sit across from Hermione who smiled at her then Lady Malfoy smiled in return then greeted the Dark Lord, "My Lord it is an honor to have you in our home."

"The pleasure is mine I assure you. Lady Malfoy I am pleased to inform you that your son is now betrothed to Miss Dergonia and I hope to have them married by the end of the month," The Dark Lord said taking all of them by surprise. "The end of the month?" it was Severus who spoke. Hermione looked at him then shocked to see him, she had not spoken to him about her decision yet and she was hoping to do so before he found out by someone else.

"Yes, Severus my boy, by the end of the month Hermione will be the next Lady Malfoy," Severus eyes stayed glued on Hermione's and she could see the disappointment and hurt in them and she tried to convey her apology in her eyes. Severus blinked then and smiled, "It's wonderful news it calls for a celebration."

"Wonderful idea Severus!" Lucius said snapping his fingers and calling a small house elf to the table, the tiny rather ugly creature bowed so low its long nose touched the ground. "Triny bring out our finest scotch and brandy we are celebrating the engagement of my son to the beautiful miss Dergonia." "As you is wishing my master," little Triny replied and disappeared with a pop.

"Hermione my dear we shall take a moment and go and pick out your engagement ring if it pleases you?" Narcissa said.  
Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes Lady Malfoy that would be lovely." With that the two woman stood then and gracefully swept from the room leaving the men to discuss who knows what. Hermione figured they were discussing Death Eater business from what Narcissa had told her in the past there were many occasions where the woman, save a few like the rather insane Bellatrix Lestrange were welcome to the meetings. The other women were off doing other important things. Narcissa walked Hermione up to the grand room of her and her husbands, "Now dear what kind of a ring do you want? We have Diamonds more then you can imagine, we have emeralds, sapphires, rubies, any stone you could wants. So what is your taste?"  
Hermione smiled, "What would look best on me Lady Malfoy? You are skilled with fashion and looked ones best perhaps you could give me some advice?"  
Narcissa smiled a beautiful smile, "Let's see here, Diamonds are always a beautiful thing." Hermione shook her head, "Too flashy for me." "Hmm, how about this then? It's Sapphire, its beautiful arrangement with Diamonds and Sapphire being the primary stone and the Diamonds as an accent. What do you think?" She held up a white gold band with a center stone of Sapphire and a ring of smaller diamonds around it making the Sapphire look as if it was being worshiped by the diamonds. Hermione gasped, "Its beautiful, its perfect! I love it!"  
"Then its yours. Why don't we join the men downstairs I'm sure they've had a chance to discuss the marking if there will be any. Perhaps if you're lucky you can be like me, remain markless and Draco will summon you. If you're both lucky then Severus will summon you both," Narcissa explained as they descended to the hall once more.  
As they entered Hermione noticed first that the smell of whiskey permeated the air. She noticed second that all four men had a glass of amber liquid in a glass with ice they were drinking it straight. She shook her head in amusement they really were "living it up". "Hermione love you've returned, did you find a ring that fancied you?"  
Hermione smiled flashing the Sapphire ring on her left ring finger and grinned feeling excitement at the official feeling the ring gave her. Draco stood then swaying a little upon standing and walked toward her, "It looks wonderful on you. Here let's dance shall we?" He waved his wand and ball room music started playing. He bowed to her and she curtsied taking his hand and they began a beautiful slow waltz. Hermione was so caught up in her dance with Draco that she didn't notice Lucius and Narcissa join them. Once the music stopped playing they kissed a sweet kiss before they returned to the table to see The Dark Lord and Severus both smiling their cheeks a little flushed from the brandy and scotch.  
Hermione looked at Draco in confusion, "I was always under the impression that the Dark Lord and all Slytherins for that matter were snarky cruel jerks and here today and most of this year I have been proven wrong... Why have you lot not tried to improve your reputation so that the world doesn't think so poorly of you?"  
The Dark Lord chuckled then, "Because my dear, we use that nasty reputation in our favor. People fear us therefore they give into our wishes. They fear what we can and in some cases will do. I will admit I have done some terrible things. Most of us here have, even you have my dear, don't think I'm unaware of your talent with curses. These facts have gotten you adored and nearly worshiped with the Slytherins and I too find your talent and your heritage to be glorious having added you to my group of followers."  
Hermione smiled, "I see, so you use your reputation as power. I suppose I knew that already I just needed confirmation," she said with conviction.

It wasn't long before Hermione convinced a rather drunk Draco to retire for the night leaving the adults to discuss things and do whatever else it is that they may decide to do. As she helped Draco stagger up the stairs she giggled at him. He had very little balance and was leaning heavily on her making her stumble a little. "Draco dearest I have a feeling you are not going to feel well tomorrow. Luckily it's Saturday and we can spend the day here in the manor."  
"Mione, I love you," Draco slurred planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek making her giggle again. "I love you too dearest. Here we go to bed with you while a brew a hang over recovery potion for you." As she helped him to lay down he drug her down beside him and held his arm over her pinning her to the bed. She struggled in his grip but his drunken hold was firm. She sighed heavily knowing she wouldn't be able to escape for awhile. She attempted to sit up once more only to have him pull her closer and nuzzle into her hair making her smile.  
She relaxed for awhile and began to think about the events of the night. That night she had become engaged to Draco, Severus found out her choice to be with Draco, she knew she had hurt him she could tell by the looks he had given her and the way he had poured himself into the whiskey the moment it had arrived. She sighed feeling a little guilty for hurting him that way. Severus was an amazing man who deserved someone to love him and she had hoped she would be that person but unfortunately she could not. She needed a man that was her age one that would age with her not far ahead of her. Though Severus was a good looking man he was still far older then she and because of that they were worlds apart in many ways.  
She huffed in frustration wanting to pour herself into something busy like the brewing of the potion for Draco's recovery the next day. As if a prayer had been answered Draco rolled over then releasing her from his grip. She quickly sat up and shot to her feet to avoid being grabbed again. She rushed from the room and went to her room across the hall and pulled out the cauldron in the room with the burner and the ingredients she would need for the desired potion. She decided upon brewing a large batch certain that the others would need some the next morning too.  
She set to brewing the potion having found her copy of Potion remedies of the adult witch. Within no time she had a large batch of the potion finished and began to bottle it up. Making 5 individual bottles and with a whisper of Triny's name the little elf appeared bowing low. "Yes mistress Dergonia, how is I to be helping you?"  
Hermione smiled, "Please leave a vial of this potion of the bedside table of the Lords and Ladies for their morning recovery along with these notes."  
Triny took the vials and the notes bowed, "Is that all for the Lady?"  
Hermione nodded, "Yes Triny you may go now, try to get some sleep for the night I'm sure they will all want a good breakfast in the morning once their appetites return."  
"Yes mistress," Triny replied bowing low once more and disappeared with a pop.  
Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and scorgified the cauldron and with a wave returned everything back to its proper place. She turned then and walked to her bathroom intent on taking a nice bath to cleanse the scent of potion smoke from her hair and skin. She pulled out a silk night gown and a pair of lace nicker and walked to the bathroom connected to her room. She waved her wand starting the flow of scented bubbly water then laying her wand to the side she stripped of cloths and stepped slowly into the hot bubbly water sitting in water up to her neck and sighing in contentment. The water stopped flowing once the large bath was full of floral scented bubbles and water.  
Hermione relaxed allowing the stress of the day to slowly melt away as she focused on relaxing each set of muscles, the tension in her shoulders, she focused on relaxing them. The tension in her back from trying to remain poised through out the day she let it melt away. The tension in her legs from wearing heels all day she allowed to seep away with the aid of the hot water. Before long she was totally relaxed and getting sleepy. With a sigh she opened her eyes to see Severus standing in the door way his eyes heavily lidded it was obvious he was drunk. She gasped summoning her wand instantly only to not have it respond. "Tisk tisk," Severus said his voice gravely but not slurred.  
"Severus what are you doing?" Hermione asked her voice calm as to not betray the sudden fear she felt course through her causing her heart rate to spike and her breathing to elevate. "You were to be mine you know. My Dark Princess, not that little boy's. Why?" He hissed in return. Hermione could hear the hurt, and anger in his voice. He was not pleased, she could only suspect that the alcohol fueled the emotions to a near uncontrollable high.  
"Severus, you're so much older then me, Draco and I we, were more suited for each other. I swear I was going to tell you before you found out through someone else. I wanted to be the one to explain it. I know it wouldn't make a difference in hurting you but I had hoped that you might understand me. Maybe even one day forgive me," she said her voice even but quiet her eyes never leaving his.  
"You betrayed me, you destroyed my trust in you. So easily as if my feelings meant nothing," he growled taking a step toward her. She felt her muscles coil in anticipation. If he tried to touch her she would not let him get away with it.  
"It's not like that! I swear Severus I didn't not mean to hurt you," she insisted her heart breaking at his words. "I swear," she whispered feeling defeated then looking away from him to hide the tears that pooled in her eyes.  
She felt more then saw him stop, "I hope you two are happy," he whispered dropping her wand at the edge of the bath and turning stalking from the room, leaving Hermione saddened and tense once more. She sank into the water submerging herself. As she surfaced she fought a sob. She quickly scrubbed her hair and rinsed it then stood from the bath summoning her wand and a towel. With a few well memorized spells her hair was dry, silky and curled just perfectly. She dressed in the knee length silk night gown and her lace panties and walked to her room and looked at the bed with disdain.  
She left her room and walked across the hall to Draco's to see him still passed out on the bed laying cross ways, she chuckled then and walked to him and untied his shoes and pulled them off then with a little effort turned him the right way in the bed. With a levitation spell she held him above the covers and pulled them back allowing him to rest gently on the bed. She then covered him up and climbed into bed with him snuggling up into his side. He wrapped an arm around her in his sleep and pulled her closer sniffing her and humming in pleasure. Hermione smiled and sighed quietly before she drifted slowly to sleep with a glace at the clock she noted that it was 1 am.

**_I'm aware that the Dark Lord is EXTREMELY OOC however that is my intent for this story. Everyone insisted that Hermione would never follow the Dark Lord, however, if he isn't a truly bad guy there is no reason for her not too. Yes it's making her a bit different then again that was obvious from the get go. Anyways there is still more to come along with more Drama with Severus. Oh and there's also a WEDDING to PLAN. I have a few ideas on the dress but I'm totally not sure who or if I will have a bridal party for them or make it a secret event. Ideas are welcome :) again please read and review! _**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Shadow Wolf Dreamer_**


End file.
